New Beginng
by JJwolf
Summary: Sage Is A Young 16 Year Old Girl Who Moives From Las Vegas to Santa Carla For A New Start. When She Does Her Life Get Turned Up Side Down All Thanks To Daivd. Can Sage Fight Back Against David Or Will He Win Total Control Over Her. My First Fan Fic.
1. Packing

**This is my first fanfic so please let me know what you think. This first chapter is to get to know the character and her back story. The Next chapter I should Introduce David and the boys. I don't own the lost boy or any places in this story. The only one I do Own or have any right to Is Sage. Hope you like it and please review.**

**~ JJ~**

The hot Vegas air nipped at my skin like always. I sat on my porch watching the sun disappear from the sky. It would be my last night here. For tomorrow morning my mother was moving us to Santa Carla the murder capital of the word. She calmed it was for I new start but I knew better. You see she has been looking for a way out of Vegas ever since my father ran away with a stripper named Candy, and I had just recently given it to her. I was expelled from school for fighting with a girl. It wasn't my flat she started it, and I know that's was everyone say right? This time it was true, she called me the daughter of a no good whore who didn't know how to keep her man happy, and well I hit her and made her bleed.

So now here I was packing up my whole life and leaving the only place I have ever called home. I have lived in this house in this state for my whole sixteen years of life. Not that I really care to be leaving I didn't have much friends any way, I mean no one wanted to be friends with someone who had a bad attitude like mine. My mom always told me that if I was just a little nicer to people I could be the queen bee of my school, with looks like mine I could have any friend I wanted or any guy. I had bright emerald green eyes with deep jet black hair that had a blue tint to it. I had just enough body fat so that I didn't look anorexic, and I had all the right curves. My breasts are just the right size and my butt isn't too big or small. My legs and are just the right length that if I so wanted to I could be a killer model. Some people have even asked why I chose to be a social outcast when I could have it all. My answer is simple; I don't want to have to be fake to get friends, would you? If people can't stand me attitude and all then I don't need them, But then again that is where my trouble lies.

If I didn't have this attitude of mine I would be looking at my house full of boxes about to be leaving my everything behind, maybe my dad wouldn't have left us, and my mom wouldn't be crying herself to sleep every night, but hey everything happens for a reason right. I slowly stood up and started to make my way into the house. I stood in the door way glaring at all the boxes. I didn't want to be leaving to go to this unknown place, but what chose did I have. With a beep sigh I made my way up the stairs into my mostly empty room. The only things left was a blow up mattress, my close for tomorrow, and my backpack full of books and cds for the car ride there. As I stood there memories of the past came rushing at me. The time my dad got me a puppy, and when that puppy died two months later. When I was six and had a bad dream and my dad came in to make it better and the mother daughter talk when said father ran out on us just three weeks ago. I let those memories and more flood over me. I was so lost in my own mind that I didn't hear my mother come in.

" Sage Amelia Strom are you listening to me," my mother stated putting her hand on my shoulder.

I jumped a little from the sudden touch, I looked at her and said," No mom I am sorry what did you say."

She sighed "I said can you help me finish putting the boxes in the car, so we can leave tomorrow morning," she asked.

"Of cores I would mom," I answered sarcastically and walked pasted her.

I went down stairs and stared to pick up the many boxes. Within the hour all the boxes were in the car ready to go in the morning. My mom opened her month to say something but I walked by her and shut the door. I slowly walked over to the air bed and laid down and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.


	2. New Friend

**Well I Thank Everyone For Review On The Last Chapter. I Know My Spelling Is Horrblie So I Ask For Help, I Could Really Us A Beta Reader. So If Anyone Wishes To Help Me Out I Would Greatly Appreciate It. In The Mean Time I Will Have To Continue To Use Spell Check, Which As I Know Does Always Work Its I Only Thing I Have. Oh And I Am Sorry But I Was Unable To Get The Boys In This Chapter But I Promise You Will See Them In The Nexted Chapter. I Again I Dont Own The Lost Boys Or The Places That Take Place I This Story. The Only Ones I Do Have Calm To Is Sage, And The Other Characters You Meet In This Story Other Then The Lost Boys. I Hope You Like It And As Always Dont Forget To Review.**

**~JJ~**

The drive to Santa Carla was long and horrible. My mother wouldn't stop trying to make small talk. She wanted to get through to me how it was for the best that we were moving. So I sat and pretended to listen to her as she went on and on. When we finally did reach Santa Carla it was about sun set, and I knew tonight I wasn't going to get any sightseeing done because I needed to unpack. About ten minutes after passing the bored walk we reached the new house. It looked like a rundown beach house with its faded light blue paint and wide windows. The inside thankfully looked so much better than the out. From the door way you could see the stairs leading to the second floor as well as the huge kitchen area. I Slowly Walked Up stairs to find only one bedroom with attached bathroom which meant the other room and bathroom were down stairs.

As I Walked back down the stairs I saw my mom enter the house. I looked at her and said, "Mom there is a room upstairs and one down which one do I get."

"Well sweetheart you can have the one upstairs and I will take the down stairs," she said sweetly.

"Okay mom," I replied walking out side to grab my boxes.

Three hours later we had all the boxes and furnisher in the house. Another two hours after that we had the downstairs all unpacked accepted for my mom's bedroom and bathroom. I was about to walk up the stairs to start setting up my room when I heard my mom call to me from the kitchen.

"Sage what do you want for dinner," she asked.

"Umm how about pizza mom," I yelled back.

"Cheese right sweetie," she asked.

"Yes mom cheese like always," I replied annoyed.

"Okay I will be back shortly," she stated walking out the door.

Once I heard the car drive away I made my way up to my room and started to unpack. When I was about half way unpacked I noticed that my mother had been gone for almost three hours, and of course I was starting to get worried. I was about to grab my coat and go looking for her when I heard the door open and then close again.

"Mom is that you," I shouted down stairs.

"Yes sweetie it's me who else would it be," she replied, and in a fit of anger I ran down the stairs.

"Where the hell have you been mom it's been three hours and last I checked it did not take three hours to get a pizza," I yelled.

" First of all sage I am the mother you are the daughter you have no right to yelled at me like that, and secondly I met a guy if you must know!" screamed my mother.

"You maybe the mother but that doesn't give you the right to leave your under age daughter alone for three hours to flirty with a guy you just met," I screamed even louder.

"Sage you are sixteen years old and are more than capable of taking care of yourself for a couple hours," she replied back angrily.

"Okay than let me put it this way dad has been gone all of three weeks are you are already throwing yourself at other guys, what do you think that says about you," I Stated.

She looked at me with her face bright red and eyes full of raged and yelled "What are you implying?"

"That you my mother are a no good rotten whore who can't even wait for her divorce to be final to jump into someone else's pant," I yelled at her.

My mother just stood there holding her face as if I had hit her. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran pasted her out the door down the street to the bored walk. The Santa Carla air was so unlike Vegas' hot air that it was surprising at first. The coolness of it made me shiver. It took me about twenty minutes to get used to the air. I slowly took in my surrounding, and what I saw amazed me. I saw I giant rollercoaster glowing in wonderful bright light. The next thing I saw was the carousel and it was amazing. With a mix of bright lights and wonderful sound you couldn't help but be sucked into it. While I was lost in the moment a dirty blonde Barbie doll look alike with her pack of followers walked into to me very rudely and continued to walk right by me.

"Hey Barbie doll and your pack of mindless zombies you should really learn some manners and say sorry to people when u push rudely run into them like that," I yelled extremely loudly.

Before I knew it the Barbie doll turner and faced me with an ugly scowl on her face and looked at me. "Excuse me," she replied.

I looked at her straight in the eyes and said, "What are you rude and deaf I said you should learn some manners."

By this time there was a huge crowd of people looking on at the scene we were causing. "Listen here girl you have about three seconds to get out of here before I make you really sorry," she spat.

I looked her dead in the eyes and said, "No you listen here Barbie you have about three seconds to apologize or else you won't like what happens to your pretty little face."

The Barbie walked up to me, and got straight in my face. I looked at her with a death glare, and she gave me one right back. I swear we were about to go to blows when a red hair girl with bright blue eyes, and a body of a model dressed in a tight leather mini skirt with a red laced top.

She got in right in the middle of us and said, "Princess Calm down before the new girl here beats you down and does us all a favor."

"Freak get out of my way before I have to take you out as well," sneered Princess.

"Now Princess I wouldn't do that if I were you, unless you wanted mommy dreariest to find out what you have been up to as of late," said the girl making a smoking jester with her hands.

"River you wouldn't dare," said Princess.

"Oh why wouldn't I, I mean I am only a freak after all, but are you willing to make a bet on your freedom that I won't," said River clicking her tongue against her mouth.

Princess looked at River then at me then back to River and said, "Count your blessings new girl," as she walked away with her group of zombies following behind her.

I stood in shock staring at the girl who's name seemed to be River. Although I didn't need it this girl had just helped someone who was a complete stranger to her. I looked at her and said, "Thanks for your help but I could have really handled that myself."

"Oh yea if I would have let to handle it your way the bored walk would have been covered in yours and princesses blood," River laughed.

"That maybe true but you still put your own safety on the line for someone you don't even know," I stated.

"Well I am kind of hoping I do get the chance to get to know you and even call you friend; Oh by the way my name is River, but you already knew that what's your name," asked River.

"I guess I could give you a chance and my name is Sage," I replied somewhat nicely.

"Well Sage it's a pleasure to meet you," she said taking me into a hug. For a moment I froze I mean I wasn't used to people hugging me, let alone wanted to be my friend. Before I knew I River had me by the hand and was dragging me around the bored walk. I couldn't help but have this feeling that someone was watching me, and I didn't know how right I was.

**Well There It Is Chapter Two. Hope You Liked It. Before I Go I Have A Quick Question For You. Should I Add Star Or Keep Her Out?**


	3. First Encounter

**Well Thanks to Your help i am not going to add Star, But I Am Going To Mention Her somtime In The Future. Agian I Thank All You who have reviewed. I Loving Hearing What You Have To Say. Any Way Like Always, I Dont Own the Lost Boys Or The Places In The Story. I Do Own Sage, Her Freinds, And Princess. As Always Review.**

**~JJ~**

As River Dragged me all around the board walk I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched from the shadows. Every corner we turned I could help but look behind us only to find it empty. After about twenty minutes I decided that I was only crazy and no one was following us, and that's when I saw them. They were standing in front of a video store surrounding four motorcycles, but there were only three of them. Two of them had blonde hair and the other had dark brown almost black hair. The only way you could tell the only two blondes apart was that one had long wild curly hair and the other had semi curled long hair with a puff on the top. The Taller of the blondes with the puffed hair had grayish blue eyes and wore a black fishnet shirt with a black leather jacket with black pants and in his ear a single ear ring hanging from it. He also had stubble growing on his face.

The smaller of the blondes with the wild curly hair had smoky color eyes. He wore a white shirt that didn't cover his stomach and a jacket with many different colors and patches and with this he wore blue jeans. He like the other boy had a single ear ring hanging from his ear. The Dark Haired boy wore a black jacket with animal skin print on the sleeves underneath the jacket he wore nothing, and his pants were black. I also noticed that he like the other boys had a single ear ring hanging from his ear. I couldn't help but stand at stare at them, they were all so beautiful. As I was watching them I notice another guy join them.

He had platinum blonde hair that was what we called a mullet that was spiked at the top. On his face he had the starting of a beard and mustache. He was dressed in all black and wore a long black coat with black boots, and like all the other boys he too had a single ear ring in his ear. Unlike all the others he had an air of power to him. He seemed to be the leader of the group. For as soon as he showed up all the other boys stopped messing around and became serious. I couldn't help but continue to watch them even when it seemed that all their eyes were on me. I was broken out of my trance when I felt a light poke in my side.

I slowly looked over at River. She just stood there looking at me with a worried expression on her face. I looked at her for a few more seconds, and then looked back over to the boys only to find them gone. I looked back at River and asked her, "River who were they."

River looked over at me and answered saying, "Trouble."

"What do you mean trouble," I asked.

She looked over at me and sighed, "They are called the lost boys, not much is none about them excepted that they are a very mean gang of sorts, It is said that any person who has ever started trouble with them has disappeared," she stated.

"Disappeared," I asked.

"Yes Sage disappeared as in no one sees of hears from them ever again," River ended, and with that she started to walk again.

I stood there for few seconds staring at where they had been standing just moments before, and were their bikes were know left. After a few seconds River called back to me saying "Hurry up Sage I have people I want you to meet."

With that I slowly turned away from the bikes that were still there and followed after River. River and I walked for what seemed like hours when finally she lead me to the beach were a huge bond fire was going on. As we got closer I could hear the low mummer of people talking. As we got even closer then that I noticed that there were three guys and one girl sitting around the fire. When the girl finally spotted River she jumped up and ran over to us.

"River what took you so long, and who is she," the girl asked.

"Well Rain this is Sage and I am so late because I had to save her from my wicked step sister Princess," River replied quickly.

Rain looked at me and gave me a warm smile. "Well Sage it's a pleasure to have you in our group of misfits I mean it's about time that the boys and the girls were even," stated Rain.

Before I replied to her I took the time to look her over. Now Rain is a thin girl with brown hair and what looked to have been added in blue colored die, her eyes seemed to be a light purple color. She looked like your average everyday girl, and just like River she was wearing a black mini skirt, but her shirt was a blue laced top instead of red like River's. When I finally answered Rain I Said, "Well I am glad to be the new part of your group."

Rain swelled in my ear and gave me a giant bear hug. When Rain finally let me go we made our way over to where the three boys sat. Once I Got Close to them I noticed that one of them had the same shade of hair and eyes color that Rain had. He was dressed in a tie die shirt with some really baggy jeans. The second boy had bright blood red hair with deep brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with some black jeans, and a black jacket. The last boy had black hair with hazel green eyes; he wore a white shirt with black pants and a red jacket. When we finally reached the boys they looked at me with a curious look on their faces. River, Rain, and I all stopped right in front of them. When we did the red head opened his mouth to speak but River beat him to it.

"Boys this is Sage our new group member," River finished.

Rain then added," Sage this is my brother Jace," pointing to the boy with brown hair.

Rain then turned to the red head and said, "And that over there is Blade."

Lastly she pointed to the Blacked Haired boy and said, "That cutie over there is Matt."

After Rain introduced all the boys a heard around of muffled hellos. I looked at them and said, "It's nice to meet you all."

After a couple minutes of silence we all started talking. They all wanted to know about me so I told them the whole story. By the time I was done telling them about me it was almost midnight, and we decided that it was time to head back to the board walk. As we walked back I couldn't help my mind as it wondered into thoughts of the lost boys. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ran right into a bare chest. I looked up to find that the chest belonged to the dark haired lost boy.

My eyes widened in wonder as I looked at him, but he must have taken it as fear because he said," That's right little girl you should be scared."

Looked up at him and couldn't help but laugh as I replied "Dude I am not scared of you, not even the tiniest bit."

It was his turn for his eyes to widen not in wonder, but surprise. He was about to say something when a voiced called to him saying, "Dwayne it there a problem here."

Dwayne looked at the blonde with the mullet and replied, "No David no problem here, this girl just bumped into me and was about to say sorry." I looked up at the dark haired guy I now know to be named Dwayne and the blonde with the mullet I learned was David and laughed.

**Hmm I Wounder, How Will David And Dwayne Deal With Being Laugh At.**


	4. Not The Time For Laughting

**Well I Got This Chapter Done Tonight So I Thought Might As Well Put It Up. Sorry Its Not That Long, I Was Getting Tired. Anyway I Promise I Will Try And Make The Chapters Longer. Any Way I Hope You Like It And Please Review. Daivd Might Be A Little OC At Times, But I Promise He Will Still Be The Evil David We All Know And The Most Of The Time. I Dont Own The Lost Boys Or The Places. I Do Own Sage And Her Friends. Hope You Enjoy This Chapter, And As Always Review And Tell Me What You Think.**

**~JJ~**

I was laughing so hard I almost missed the faint growling sound coming from Dwayne. "What's so funny little Girl," he hissed.

I looked at him and said, "You are."

At that moment I heard a roar of laughter coming from David. Dwayne looked over at David angrily and loudly said, "I thought you were with me on this."

At that moment David sobered up and said," I man I am but that was so unexpected it was funny."

All of a sudden the laughing David was replaced with the cold hard leader he was before. He looked me dead in the eyes and said, "I think you own Dwayne here an apology."

I looked him in the eyes showing no fear as I slowly walked over to him, and pushed him so hard he leaded on the ground. Within seconds I trapped in a corner with the three boys circled around me. From where I was I could see David on the floor with a grin on his face. He got up looked at the boys and said, "Paul, Marko, Dwayne let the girl out of the corner."

The boys gave him a funny look before they let me go. Once I was freed for the corner I started to walk away before I felt someone grab my shoulder and push me against the wall. I knew before I even looked up that it was David holding me to the wall, and I was right. He took my face and tilted my head so that my neck was exposed. I could feel his free hand trace patterns on it. I could help but shiver at his touch. Seconds later he turned my head so that I was facing him once again.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes then he quickly opened them again and looked into my eyes and said, "This won't be the last time you see us Sage."

I looked at him confused how did he know my name. I was about to ask him, but before I could he let my go and I fell to the ground. He watched me for a few seconds as he grabbed a cigarette out of his coat pocket before he turned and walked away into the crowed with his lost boys closely behind him. I sat there on the ground not really understanding what had happened. I felt like screaming and hitting the wall. I hate him, and I had only just met him. I wanted nothing more than to find him and smash his head into a wall for how he treated me. I swear the next time I see him I am going to smack so hard I send him into next week.

As I was sitting there thinking of all the things I was going to do to him when I saw him next time I heard someone called my name. I looked up and saw Blade making his way to me. I slowly stood up from the ground and walked over to him.

When he finally reached me he said, "Sage what happened to you, I mean one second you were there the next you were gone."

"I had a run in with the lost boys," I spoke hoarsely.

"What the Lost Boys are you okay," Blade asked.

"As fine as I can be, where is everyone else," I asked.

"They had to go home; oh and both River and Rain said you have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow as to why you got lost from us," he explained.

"Okay Blade thanks for letting me know, I better go home," I said and started to walk away.

"Hey Sage would you mind if I walked to home," he asked.

"Umm well I guess you can," I replied.

"Okay," he said walking next to me.

The walk home was quite accepted for when Blade asked me questions like did I have a boyfriend in Vegas, had I ever kissed a guy, and how old was I when I had my first kiss. I answered his questions as truly as I could, like I told him my first kiss was with a guy named James; when in all reality I have never kissed a guy before. I mean yes I have dated before, but all my relationships have ended before we make it to the first kiss. I could tell that Blade had a crush on be and he was kind of cute, but not my type. I like the bad boy types. Soon we reached my house and said goodnight. I could wait to just crawl in my bed and put this whole night behind me. I walked into the house to find my mother passed out of the couch, with a box of chocolates on the coffee table half gone. I softly sighed and picked up the chocolate box. I took it in to the kitchen and put it in the freezer so it wouldn't melt.

After I did that I went into my mother's room and grabbed a blanket. I walked over to the couch and put it on her. I slowly walked up the stairs into my room to find it completely unpacked and a note from my mom that said she was sorry for the way she acted and just to put that whole fight behind us. I quickly crumbled up the note and through it in the trash. The only reason she wanted to put this behind us was because she knew I was right. I couldn't help but laugh. I mean don't get me wrong I love my mother she just isn't all there sometimes. She is the kind of person who loves to fight, but in the end will always back down. I put the thoughts of my mother aside so I could get ready for bed. Once I was ready I crawled into bed for a longs nights rest. That was the first night in forever I had not dreamed about my father leaving us, but instead I dreamed my new friends and of cores I dreamed of David and his lost boys and how much I hated them.

**Maybe Someone should Let Sage Know That The More Hate Someone The Harder You Fall For Them?**


	5. Board Walk Concert And The Warning

**Hey Everyone, So Here It Is The New Chapter, Sorry It Took So Long 2 Get It Up. As Always Review And I Hope You Like It. And Please Let Me Know If I Made A Mistake So I Can Fix It. I Dont Own The Lost Boy, Places, Or Songs. All The Rights Go To The Rightful Owns. The Only People I Have Calm To Are Sage And Her Frineds.**

**~JJ~**

I stood on the sandy beach looking into the ocean. I night air was cold against my skin. I couldn't remember how I got here but I know this is where I needed to be. I stood alone for a few minutes before arms wrapped me into an embrace. At first I didn't know who it was, but then I turned and looked up into the face of the person holding me; and saw it was the one man I truly hated, David. I stepped out of his arms and looked at him. He didn't say anything just stared at me. I tried to walk away, but he seemed to be everywhere at once no matter what way I went I couldn't escape him. I grew tired of running around the beach and he knew it. I finally fell down into the sand. It was then that he knelled down to my level. David took my face into his hands and sighed. He looked into my eyes for the longest time until he tilted his head down to capture my lips in a forceful yet passionate kiss.

I sat up right in my bed breathing heavily. Why the hell was I dreaming of David? Not just David, but kissing David! The guy I hated with my whole heart. It had been two days scene I met David and his lost boys. I hadn't left my house at all in the last two days. As it was when River and the rest of the group wanted to see me they had to come to me. I refused to leave my house for any reason, but that was going to change tonight. River and the rest of the group were making me go to a concert thing that was being held on the board walk tonight. With details from the dream still running in my mind I got ready for the day.

To start the day off I wore a black top that was ripped at the sleeves and stomach area, and baggy black pant. Then I sat on the couch watching MTV until 4:00pm when River and Rain were coming over to get ready to go to the board walk. I heard a soft knock at the door and knew they were here. I quickly walked over and let them in. Once they were in the house I noticed that they were wearing long skirts and tube tops. I looked at them and told them to make themselves at home and I would be right back. I walked up the stairs and into my room. Once in my room I opened the closest and pulled out my ripped leggings with a black mini. I quickly up them on and the pulled out my black tube top with my black leather jacket and knee length boots. Once I was fully dressed I looked in the mirror and liked what I saw. Soon after I took off down the stairs, and we left. The walk to the board walk seemed to take forever. Once we finally reached the board walk I could hear the band introduced themselves as Fires Light. They made it clear that they were a cover band and none of the songs that they were going to sing were their own.

The song they started out with was Dead or Alive's You Spin Me Round. I didn't really like this song so much so it didn't bother me that I wasn't dancing yet, but walking around looking for the boys. We finally found them about half way through the song, and made a little small talk. By the time You Spin Me Round was over I was ready to dance and I got my chance when David Bowie's song Let's Dane came on next. Once I heard the beat of the song I told everyone to stop talking and do as the music says and dance. So that's what we did. I let the music fill and control me as I danced and swayed to the music. Before I could even think I felt hands wrap around me. I turned so I could see who it was only to find Blade. When I saw Blade my heart fell, he wasn't the person whose hands I wanted wrapped around me, and yet I still dance.

Once Blade was dancing with me I felt as if there were eyes watching our every move. The song chanced and this time it was Tainted Love by Soft Cell. Soon that song was over and I heard Blade say he would be right back. As soon as he walked away Animotion's Obsession come on. For the first half of the song I was dancing alone, but then strong gloved hands wrapped themselves around me and started to move my body in time with the music. I didn't need to turn around to know it was David who was known dancing with me I just knew. The song many have only been on for minutes but it felt like hours.

The song changed once again this time it was Aerosmith's Angel. It was a slow song so David turned me to him and slowed our bodies down. When he did this my heart spend up and I couldn't think right. It seemed like David and I were the only ones who were there. In that moment in time nothing or anyone else mattered only we did, and the sway of our bodies. Once the song was over David looked down at me a smirked. He grabbed my hand and pulled me way from the crowed. I could hear River and the others call my name but I didn't care. It was like I was under a spell, David's spell. I tried everything but I couldn't bring myself to pull away from him. I wanted to be with him, but why I mean I hate him right? Soon he had me away from the crowed, and trapped with no way to get away from him. I looked up at him and then back down again. I didn't want to risk seeing an emotion in them or for me to fell even more under his spell. We stood there for a few seconds not moving not saying anything until he reached down and cupped my face. At first he did nothing, but then he slowly brought my face up to look at him.

We looked at each other until he said, "I told you that you would be seeing us again."

It was then that I noticed that the other boys were there to. I looked at David and whispered, "What do you want with me."

He looked at the blonde with the wild curly hair and said, "Marko she wants to know what I want with her."

Marko smiled wickedly and replied, "I don't know what you want with her."

He looked at the blonde with the poof and asked, "Do you Paul."

Paul looked at me then at David and stated, "No Marko I don't, what do you want with her David."

"What I want is for her to stay away from that Blade guy," said David with disgust in his voice.

"And if I don't," I asked challengingly.

"If you don't you won't like what happens Sage," David replied with a cruel smile.

"Why do you care who I am with David," I Hissed.

He gave me a long hard look before he said, "Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to yet Sage."

With one last look at me he took off once again diapering into the crowed. I stood as people passed me. I couldn't move I had way too many thoughts in my head. As I stood one thought that kept coming into my mind was use Blade to make David jealous, and that was just what I was going to do. What's the worst David could do? I mean he is just a human after all.

**Oh Sage How Wrong You Are. Hmm I Wonder How This Will Turn Out, Somthing Tells Me That Her Plan Of Action Will End Very Badly.**


	6. Fights and Rides

**Sorry It Has Taken So Long To Update I Have Been Super Bissy. That And I Have Had Very Bad Wrighter's Block. Here It Is A New Chapter. Oh and I Would Like To Let Tater94 Know That I Have Tried To Writer You Back With The PM And I Have No Clue Why Its Not Working. I Have Written U A New Message, If U Didnt Get It Let Me Know. Any Way As Always I dont Own The Lost Boys Or Any Of The Places. I Also In This Chapter Do Not Own The Quote David Says About Their Home. I Do How Ever Own Sage And Her Friends. well As Always Review And Tell Me What You Think. And Let Me Know If I Had Made Any Mistakes In My Wrighting So I Can Fix Them. I Did Use Spell Check, But When Your A Bad Speller It Dosent Always Help. Thank For Taking Time Out Of Your Day To Read My Stroy. I Hope You Enjoy. **

**~JJ~**

I stood for the longest time motionless in the spot David left me in. I couldn't think of anything but what had happened between David and I. When I finally did I made my way back to the concert. When I returned I was corner by an angry River and Rain. They looked at me like I had just told the world their deepest darkest secret. They started asking me questions like why did the lost boys take me away, what did they want from me, and was I their friend now. I told them that I didn't know what they wanted, and that I didn't know if I was their friend or not. When I said this both girls got even angrier. It was River who said that if I was friends with the boys that I would no longer be friends with them. When I asked why she simple answered that they were trouble and that she would not allow trouble to be in the group no matter what. This pissed me off I just stared at her.

Then after many minutes I left her and Rain and started dancing again. I wasn't alone for long; only seconds after I returned to the dance floor Blade was there again dancing with me. We danced for hours by the time we stopped it was 3:00 am. The whole time we were dancing I had the feeling that we were being watched, and I got the same feeling when he walked me home. When we got to my house Blade leaned in and tried to kiss me. As he did this I felt a rush of anger come over me, but the weird thing was that it wasn't my anger it belonged to someone else. I quickly dodged the kiss, and went inside.

When I entered my house I found it quiet. I went into the kitchen and got some water. As I walked passed my mother's door I had the sudden urge to check on her, but I didn't. Little did I know that this little mistake was going to blow up in my face when morning came. I walked up the stairs and went into my room. Once I was in my room I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. I was about to close my eyes when I looked over at the window and swear I as David looking at me from the other side. I quickly looked away then looked back again he was gone. I quickly dismissed it as my eyes playing tricks on me, and let sleep take me over. I woke up to the smell of bacon being cooked and the sound of a male laughing from the kitchen. I got out of bed and rush down the stairs where I found a man standing in his boxers and my mother in only her bathrobe.

I looked back and fourth between the two the yelled, "What the hell is going on!"

My mother looked and me with a look of horror and shock. She opened her mouth as if to say something but no words came out. She tired again and was finally able to say, "Sage I thought you where spending the night at River's."

I looked at her as if she was dropped on her head. My body started shacking as I screamed, " Oh so you thought that I was at River's so that gives you the right to bring some random guy home, and Fuck him like a cheap whore."

My mother face turned bright red I could see the hurt and anger in her eyes. "Sage how dare you call me that, I am your mother and a grown women," she spat.

"Well mother your sure as hell no acting like it, I mean do you even know his name," I shouted with venom in my voice.

"His name is Zack not that it is any of your business," she stated.

"Yes it is I live here to and it is my business when my mother brings strange man in the house and sleeps with them," I screamed. In the heat of the moment I walked up and punch the guy then slapped my mother. After I did the I ran up the stairs and into my room.

At 3:00 pm I finally got dressed and walked down the stairs to leave. As I walked out the door I could hear my mother crying in her room. With a sigh I closed the door behind me. When I got to the board walk I got on the rollercoaster. After I was done with that I walked over to a hot dog stand. I ordered a hot dog with fires and a large coke. Once I finished my food it was dark. I made my way over to the carousel. I watched as it spun round and round. Once it stopped I decided to go on it. At first I was scared I had never been on one before. Stupid I know but it was the truth I Sage Amelia Storm was scared of the carousel.

When I finally got on I started to clam down. It wasn't until the carousel started moving that I was completely calm. As the carousel spun round and round I couldn't help but feel as if all my problem, fear, and anger leave me. I was completely happy for the first time scene I moved here, but the happiness was short lived for I soon felt a pair of strong very familiar arms wrap themselves around me. I turned around to find David with his boys behind as usually.

I looked at him and asked, "What are you doing here David?"

He smirked wickedly and answered, "I didn't know that you need a invitation to ride the carousel now."

As he said this the carousel stopped and I started to get off, but David grabbed me by the waist before I could escape successfully. He slowly guided me off the ride and headed to the video store. Once we reached the store as well as their bikes he stopped and let me go. I watched as he slowly walked over to his bike. As he did this I attempted to make my escape, only to be stopped by Marko. Marko grabbed me by the arm and gently turned me so that I once again faced David.

David with a Cheshire cat grin on his face held his arm out to me and said, "Sage come for a ride with me."

I stood with a dumbfounded expression on my face, but I quickly recovered and replaced it with a look of hatred. I shuck my head no and tried to pull away from Marko. This of cores only made Marko hold on tighter. At my action David's grin was replaced with a look of anger. He stared at me with a look of warning as he stated his question once again. This time I pulled away from Marko and made my way over to David. I had no clue why I was doing this but something inside said if I didn't I would like what happened next. Once I reached David I took his hand and let him guide me behind him on the bike. As soon as I was seated the other boys made their way over to their bikes and prepared to go. Soon all the bikes roared to life and we were off. At first David drove at a slow rate, then before I knew it he speed up causing me to hold on tighter to him. As I did this I could hear a faint chuckle coming from David. I carefully turned my head to the right and I saw Paul. I then turned my head to the left and saw Marko with a huge grin on his face laughing and having fun. I then looked behind to find Dwayne.

When I looked straight again I wish I hadn't. At that moment David was about to run into one of the pillars of the board walk, but at last minute he turned so that he wouldn't. We went on like this for a while until he finally stopped, and got off the bike. Once he was off he held his hand out for me once more, and I took it as I asked where we were. He let go of my hand and answered, "Hudson's Bluff or as we call it home."

Once he said this I gave him a confused look and he pointed to wooden stairs that had a huge stay out sigh above them. I slowly walked up the stairs to find another set that lead down to a wooden platform. The platform then lead to a cave like opening. I started to back away only to be stopped by David. David took my hand and lead me down the second set of stairs. Once we were at the bottom of the stairs we walked the platform to the opening; as we got closer I could see bits and peaces of broken rubble every where. When we got to the opening David stopped and said, "Be careful were you walk as we go down I would want you to get hurt and start bleeding."

Before I had time to reply he took my hand and lead me down. The more we went down the harder it was to see. Once we reached the a flat Surface David made a hand jester behind him. Seconds after that the whole place was light up by the light of a fire. I glance over to where the fire started to find Marko with a wide toothy grin on his face. I looked around the place in wonder and shock.

As I did David Spoke, "This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla about 83 years ago too bad they built it on the fault; In 1906 when the big one hit San Francisco the ground opened up, and this place took a header right into the crack, so now its ours."

At this point I could see a giant fountain right in the middle of the walk way. You could tell that it was what he said it was, but u could also tell that they took time into fixing it up and making it a home. There were posters and other things all over the place. From were I stood I could see a bed in the corner. As I counted to look around I could here low whispers coming from the boys, but I paid no mind to them. For whatever reason I was pulled toured the bed so that's were I went. I ran my fingers against the wall as I walked over to the bed. Once I reached the bed I sat down on the comer of the bed and touch the sheets. I Suddenly felt very tired, and just wanted to curl up and sleep, but I didn't. Instead I got up and made my way over to a couch and sat down.

I looked around to find the place empty of all but Marko and myself. I asked Marko where everyone else went. He stared at me and Answered, "They went out to get some food Sage they will be back soon."

"Why didn't you go with them," I asked.

"I have already eaten that and David didn't want you left alone so here I stay," he answered.

I glanced and him and Patten the spot next to me. Marko made his way over to me and sat down. I peered over at him and said, "You know from someone I just met and even one says is bad you seem like an okay guy to me."

He glanced over at me and laugh and replied, "The same could go for you little sister."

I gave him a weird look and said "Why did you call me little sister."

"You many not think it Sage, but your almost part of our family now so that makes you the little sister." he stated.

"Marko I cant be part of your group or family as you call I have my own, and they have made it clear that if I am with you guys I cant be with them." I said sadly.

Marko sighed before he said, "Sage its to late you cant get ride of us and you know it, the more you deny it and push us away the more we will push back and make you see that you are meant to be one of us."

I was about to yell and scream and say he was wrong, but deep down I knew he was right. I was meant to be with them, but I would still fight it tooth and nail with everything I had left. I turned to Marko and was about to ask him a question when David and the others walked back in. I made myself stand up, but when I did I became dizzy. Before I knew it darkness over came me, and I fell to the floor.


	7. The Date

**Well Here It Is The Nexted Chapter Hope U Like It. Oh Warning Someone Does Die In This Chapter, But I Wont Say Who. Any Way I Do Not Own The Lost Boys Or The Places In This Story, I Do Own Sage And Her Friends. As Alway Please Review, And Let Me Know Of My Mistakes.**

**~JJ~**

When I woke up I found myself on the bed instead of the hard stone floor. I also found myself alone. The boys were no where to be seen, but instead of dwelling on it I fell fast asleep again. The next time I woke up I found David sitting next to me on the bed. Once he realized I was awake he asked what happened to make me faint, and I told him I didn't know. He then informed me that it was the next night and that he should take me home. I agreed and he took me home. When I walked inside the house I was attacked by River and the rest of the group. They asked where the hell I had been. Instead of telling them the truth I told them that I was to angry at my mother to go home last night so I slept on the beach. This shut them up and got them to leave, well all but Blade. Blade stayed and asked me if I was okay. When I told him I was he asked if I wanted to go on a date with him tomorrow night. My heart told me to say no, and think about David but my head told me to say yes and make David jealous. So I went with my head and told him yes, I would go out with him tomorrow. Little did I know then that I would regret that decision.

In the morning I found the house empty with a note from my mother saying that she was at Zack's, and that when she got back we would have a long talk about the other night and how I acted. This note made me angry so I burned it to nothing but a pile of ash.

Once it was done burning I cleaned up the mess and went up stairs to get my outfit ready for my date tonight. Did I like Blade well not really. I liked him as a friend only. The only reason I was even going out with him was that I was hoping David would hear about it and become jealous. I wanted David jealous so that we could stop playing this game and finally let it all out. I finally realized it was David I wanted and I would do anything to get him. Even if that meant going on a date with someone I had no romantic feelings for.

As I got ready for the date I put music on and started dancing around my room. When I finally danced my way over to the closet I was becoming tired, but I still kept moving until I had my bright green dress the barely cover any of my body with my knee high boots and my lovely leather black jacket on my body. Once I was fully dressed it was time for my hair. Instead of having it straight like normal I put it in semi curls where they some what flipped out. As I looked in the mirror I loved what I saw. If this doesn't work tonight I have no clue what will. It was 6:30 pm when Blade finally picked me up for our date. We walked to the board walk for dinner. We ended up eating at this Pizza place on the board walk. It was while inside the pizza place I spotted Marko walking with a blonde on both of his arms. I let out a small laugh when I saw him which caused him to look over and see me with Blade. I could tell that he was not happy to see me with Blade, but that is just what I wanted to happen.

As the night counted on I couldn't help but have fun. We had gone on very ride, and play all the game booths on the board walk. We were walking past a group of people when I spotted them. They were standing in front of the video store talking with each other. They were all there, well all but David. Blade continued to guide me until we were right in front of the video store. As I walked by the store all the boys became hushed and just stared at me. I met eyes with Marko, and he gave me a pleading look. It was as if he knew what I was doing and was asking me to stop before things got out of hand. I just gave him a sad smile and walked on.

Later that night Blade had found out that there was a board walk concert and took me to it. It was another cover band, but I didn't care. Once we got there I couldn't help but dance so that's what we did. We danced and danced until we were interrupted by a very angry David and boys. I looked up at David only to find him and the boys giving death glares to Blade. I couldn't help but smile at that, my planes was working.

"David what are you doing here," I asked with a hint of a laugh in my voice.

He Glared at me and said, "Just enjoying the concert, what are you doing here?"

"I am on a date," I answered.

Once I said the word date I could here a low growl coming from David. "Your on a date with him," he spat the words as if they were poison.

"Yes David I am on a date with Blade," I said snuggling closer to Blade.

This action caused an even louder growl from David. He looked as if he was seconds away from attacking Blade. Things were getting way out of hand way to fast, but I couldn't help myself from adding fuel to the already out of control fire. I did the only thing I knew that would piss David off to the point of no return. I kissed Blade not knowing that he would kiss me back. Before I knew it I was knocked to the ground by the force of David Punching Blade in the face. I looked up to see Paul and Dwayne holding David back from striking Blade again as Marko helped me up. All I could here was Blade and David yelling at each other as people were trying to keep them from beating the hell out of each other. I could hear Paul telling David to let it go, and that he wasn't worth it. I could hear David yelling at Paul and Dwayne telling them to let him go. In the back of my mind I kept telling myself that I pushed him to far and now some one was going to get hurt. I couldn't take it anymore so I broke free from Marko and ran. I ran all the way to the beach, to where I found I still lit bonfire going. I sat down on the logs and watched the flames consume the logs that were trapped within them.

I sat there for what seemed like forever replaying the nights events in my mind. I kept seeing the anger in David's eyes as he punched Blade. The words that were said echoed in my head. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear is approach. When I looked up I saw Blade looked down at me with a black eye starting to form around his left eye. The sight of him made me start to cry. It was my felt things got so out of control, It was my fault he now looked deformed. Blade quickly walked over to me and held me in a tight embrace.

I looked up at him as a tear ran down my face and whispered, "Blade I am so sorry about what happened tonight."

Blade turned my face to look at him and wiped the tear from my check and said, "Sage it wasn't your doing it was all David's."

I looked into his eyes, and before I knew it he kissed me. I was so shocked that I didn't kiss back, but the shock soon wore off and I kissed back. As we kissed I heard a loud angry growl come from above us, and seconds later Blade was ripped away from me and thrown to the other side of the fire. I looked to where Blade now lead to find David staying over him. When I forced my eyes to look at David I saw his once angelic face deformed into a horrific monster. Instead of his beautiful ice blue eyes he now had crazy looking yellow eyes with red around the edge of his eyes. His prefect white teeth were replace with piercing white fangs. His whole face was deformed but those stood out. He looked at he as he leaned down and picked up Blade. He kept eye contacted as he slowly ripped open Blade's throat.

I sat horrified as David drank from Blade. Before he Drained Blade dry he stopped. He then broke eye contacted with me as he started to rip Blade apart. David started with his left leg. Once the body part was off he throw it into the fire. He did this with Blade's whole body until there was nothing left but Blade's head. David viciously ripped off the head and looked into Blade's lifeless eyes and said, "I warned you what would happen if you ever put your lips on her again."

After he said those words he tossed the head into the fire with a evil smile on his blood covered face. When there was finally nothing left of Blade David's face turned back to normal. Still looking at the flames David growled, "I warned you to stay away from him, And now look what you made me do."

I cant think straight what he said was right it was my fault. I may not have been the one who killed him but it was still my fault. With this in mind I got up and ran as fast and as far as I could. I had ran all the way home and into my room before I had stopped. It was in the safety of my room that I let all the tires I where holding back come out. I fell asleep that night crying over the death of Blade that I had caused.

**4 The People Who Liked Blade I Am Sorry But It Needed to Be Done. It Killed Me Inside To Do It But It Needed Doing. Please Dont Hate Me!**


	8. The After Math

**First Off I Would Like To Say Sorry About This Chapter Being So Short. I Would Also Like To Thank My Dad For Co-writing This Chapter With Me. If It Wasn't For Him And His Idea's And Help In This Chapter It Would Not Have Been Written. As You Read This Chapter I Would Recommend You Listen To Cry Little Sister As You Read This Chapter To Get The Full Effect. And As Always I Don't Own The Lost Boys, Places, Or The Song Cry Little Sister. I Do Own Sage And Her Friends. Please Review And Let Me Now What You Think, And Let Me Know Of Any Mistakes I Made So I Can Fix Them. Thank You All.**

**~JJ~**

The cold air nipped at my skin. I had been walking for what seemed like forever. I was miles away from my house. What makes it worse is that I have no clue where I am, or where I was going I just know I needed to escape this pain. It felt like I had a giant whole in my heart. How could I have let it get this bad. How could I have just sat there and watched as David ripped Blade apart. I may not have had any romantic feelings for Blade, but he was still my friend and I let him get murdered. What makes this whole thing worse is the fact that David was the one who murdered him. Also I now knew David wasn't human no he was something else something more dangerous something I thought were just made up bedtime story creatures. David was a vampire, and I was guessing the boys were too. I kept on walking so many thoughts were running in my mind.

I felt like I was walking in circles, but I didn't care. I looked around only to find trees and nothing else. No one was around for miles so I could do something to hurt myself and no one would know. Hell I could kill myself and end all this pain, and no one would know. I would just become another missing person poster on the boardwalk. With that in mind I continued to walk. I walked until I saw some train tracks, and decided to follow them. I followed the tracks all the way to a bridge. I walked on to the bridge and looked down. I couldn't see how far the drop was because of all the fog. I stood there for a couple minutes before I saw the beams coming from the bridge. It was then that I slowly lowered myself down on one of the beams. I let myself hang there with my feet dangling down. I was about to pull myself up when I heard the faint sound of a train coming. I panicked not knowing what to do. I decided I would pull myself up before the train came, but I made that decision to late. As the train started to pass the bridge started to shack and I couldn't hold on so I let go.

As I fell down I started to scream. Why did I do such a stupid thing. The pain might be horrible, but I didn't want to die, and now I had no choice in the matter any more. I was going to die and there was nothing more I could do. I continued to fall for what seemed like a life time. I continued to fall throw the think fog, thoughts of my impending gruesome dead flashing throw my mind. Suddenly instead of impaling myself on sharp jagged rocks I landed on the beaches soft sand. Once I regained my focus I heard the faint humming of a familiar tune you all should know so well. As I looked into the fog I could see eight cloaked figures. Even other one is humming while the even ones are singing THOU SHALL NOT FALL, THOU SHALL NOT DIE, THOU SHALL NOT FEAR, THOU SHALL NOT KILL.

As they are all singing and humming a ninth one steps out of the middle and approaches me. I study it and notice it is a small child. Holly shit that's not just any small its me when I was younger. As she steps to stand in front of me she says, "Cry little sister." Shocked and confused, I think it myself when did I fall throw the looking glass into wonderland. I cant take it any more I need to get away. As I turned to runaway I noticed the flames of a bonfire. I couldn't help but walk over to it. That's when I saw him, but that cant be him he's dead. As I get closer I notice it's not the dead Blade, but the man I truly fear and loath David. David turns to look at me covered in blood with a corpse at his feet. David locks eyes with me and lets out a cruel inhuman laugh as he said, "I told you to stay away from him Sage, I warned you that you wouldn't like what happened if you didn't and now he's dead and its all your fault."

Panicked I awoke in a cold sweat my heart racing a hundred miles a minute. Could it have been just a dream. What the hell is my subconscious mind thinking, and what the hell is that tapping noise. Wait a minute its coming from the window. Okay it just Marko floating at my window. Wait Marko floating at my window. What the hell have I gotten myself into now, and he wants me to come to the window. What does he think I have gone completely crazy, Ha not yet I haven't. Out of all the boys I do kind of trust him so I might as well. When I open the window I jump into the corner of the room so he couldn't get me. This cause him to let out a small chuckle, but seconds later he puts a straight face back on. I look at him waiting for something to happened, then he holds out a single red rose to me.

When I make no attempt to go and get it he threw it into my window as he says, "David sends his condolence for what he did, but sometimes he cant help himself."

Marko then turn to leave, but before he did he added, "Little sister you and I need to talk. Meet me tomorrow night at midnight in the cemetery by a grave marked Star." He then disappeared into the night, leaving me to think about his requested.


	9. The Morning After

**I Am Sorry That This Chapter Is So Short It Is Meant 2 Be A Filler. It Is Pretty Much Just The Day After the Dream, Also The Day Of When She Is Supposed 2 Meet Marko In The Graveyard. I Hope You Like It, And As Always Review And Tell Me What U Think. Oh Please Let Me Know Of Any Mistakes I Made. Any Way I Do Not Own The Lost Boys Or Any Of The Places. I Do Own Sage And Her Friends. Once Again Thank You For Ur Support. If It Weren't For You Guys This Story Wouldn't Have Made It Passed Chapter One.**

**~JJ~**

I watched as the sun began to rise. After I had that dream I was not able to get back to sleep. I could not get the images out of the hooded figures and David's blood covered face out of my mind. I spent the rest of the night sitting up in my bed looking out the window afraid another lost boy would show up. I still had Marko's request spinning in my head, and was still undecided as to weather or not I was going to meet Marko tonight at the cemetery. I had tried many times to get out of bed, but found myself to weak to do so. It was about 11:00 am when I heard my mother calling for me saying that two of my friends were here. It was then that I had some how found the strength to drag myself out of bed.

Once I had gotten out of bed I made my way down stairs to find River and Rain standing in my living room with worried looks on their faces. I looked at them and asked what was wrong. River looked at me and told me that Blade never went home last night. I acted as if what she told me was something that I didn't already know. I told her that I hadn't seem him scene last night when I left him. She then asked why I had left him in the middle of our date. I told her that during our date David had shown up and they had gotten into a fight. I also told them that I left because they had both told me to. I felt horrible for lying to them but what was I supposed to tell them? I mean if I told them the truth they would both think I was crazy, and have me locked up. After I had told them the lie, Rain started going on and on as to how David was trouble and shouldn't be trusted. This had made me angry and I found myself yelling at her to give David a chance, and that he wasn't as bad as everyone said he was. After I had said that I couldn't help but think that maybe I did need to be locked up in the nut house. I mean David had just killed one of my friends, and here I was defending him.

After that little outburst we changed the subject to if I wanted to help hang have you seen this person posters for Blade. I once again lied to them saying that I was sick and could leave the house. They being the people they are believed me and left. When they left I went back up stairs and into the bathroom. I suddenly felt very dirty and needed a shower. After my very hot shower I once again crawled into my bed finding myself feeling very weak once again. I was alone for only a few minutes when my mother walked into my room. She looked at me and said we needed to talk about the other day, so that's what we did.

She started off by saying she was sorry that I was hurt by her bring Zack home, but that she wasn't sorry that she had brought him home. She started telling me how great of a guy Zack was and that I needed to give him a chance. After she finished praising Zack she told me that they way I had talked to her was disrespectful, and that if I ever went that far again she would kick me out. After she was done she asked if I had understood, and I just mumbled yes. This thankful was enough for her, and she left saying she needed to get ready for a date she had with Zack. She left me alone two hours later saying that she wouldn't be back until sometime the next day. I just rolled my eyes at her, and said have fun. When I was finally I alone I went into the kitchen and grabbed some of the cold left over pizza out of the refrigerator and ate it. Once I was finished with the food I went to the couch and watched some TV. Hours later I once again found myself in my room, but this time it was in the dark of night.


	10. The Story Of Star

**So Here It Is The Answer To Does She Meet Up With Marko, And What Does He Want To Tell Her. There Is Charcter Death In This Chapter. Well Its More Like People Who Were In The Movie That I Used In This Chapter To Help Me Make The Story Better. As I Said In Chapter 3 I Was Not Going To Add Star, But Needed Her To Make A Camio. Well This Is Where She Does As Well As Laddie And The Emserson. Now Before You Sharpen Your knieves To Kill Me With Know That I Am Deeply Sorry For What I Had To Do To Then. As Always I Hope You Like It. Please Let Me Know What I Did Wrong, And If You Liked It Or Not. So Here We Go. I Dont Own The Lost Boys, Star, Or the Emerson's. I Also Do Not Own The Places. I Down Own Sage And Her Friends. Thank You As Always For Taking Time To Read This Story.**

**~JJ~**

I sat in the darkness of my room. I cant believe the day went by so fast, and now its night. I was moments from leaving the safety of my room to meet up with Marko. I must be crazy to willing go out and in the middle of the night to meet up with a blood sucking freak, but I couldn't help it I wanted to know what Marko wanted to tell me. It was nearing 11:30 so I decided to leave. As I walked the completely deserted empty streets I kept think of how Marko keep referring to me as little sister. It is at lest a little bit reassuring that I am making the right decision, I hope? I counted to walk until I saw the rusty gate of the cemetery appear out of the darkness. I slowly approached the gate to find it slightly opened for me. You would think looking for a grave in a cemetery would be like looking for a needle in a haystack, but it wasn't.

As I walked in I saw a faint light coming from the south end of the graveyard. The beacon of light lead me straight to the isolated grave of Star. From the look of the grave you could tell that it had been incepted for many years. It was covered so badly in moss and cobwebs that I had to wipe away the debris. As I wiped away the over growth of moss and dust of the cobwebs I found the tombstone made of white granite with wilted black roses in graved in the middle and sides of the stone. I then saw that the stone read here lies Star. It had no last name listed, and underneath it simply said betrayers beware. I studied the grave until I heard a noise behind me. I turned around to find Marko landing on the ground.

We were both silent for many seconds later, but finally I spoke, "What do you have to tell me that was so important that I had to meet you here in this creepy cemetery."

Marko let out a sigh and answered, "I need to tell you no warn you about David."

I gave him a look of shock out of all the things he could have said I wasn't expecting that. "What do you mean Marko," I Asked.

"In order for you to fully understand I need to take you back to nine years ago, and tell you a story, her story," he said as he looked at the grave. I sat on the ground and listened as Marko told me the story of Star.

"The year was 1980,at that point in time we lived in Portland, Oregon. We had chose Portland because with its many woods it was easier to feed, and we could be left alone in peace. I remember the day David first saw Star all to well. It was a Friday nigh, and we were downtown looking for our next meal. It was by the a water front were he first laied eyes on her. She was begging people for money as they passed with a sickly looking child. I could tell that David had taken an interst in her by the evil look in his eyes. As he looked at her he said, "I must have her." With this single sentence he was able to send chills down my already cold spine. I knew right away what he meant, but the other boys weren't so quick to ketch on. They looked at him confused and said, "I thought we didn't feed out in public." David had then looked at them and replied, "I don't want to feed off her, I want to make her mine." I couldn't let that happen so I tried to get him to leave her be by reminding him of the kid that was with her. David just looked back at her at told us to have the kid for dinner to get him out of the way. That night I helped David by killing the kid. That very same night David had Star drink from the wine bottle. Also Star being so weak minded David tricked her into making her first kill that very same night. About three days after David turned Star he want us to leave Portland to go back home to Santa Carla., and so we did. We had been back home for two months when trouble hit. A bastard vampire only known by the name Morrison came, and told Star that we were the ones who killed her little brother Laddie. This news not only sent her into a deep depression, but it made her hate all but David. The only reason she still loved David was because he was with her the night we killed the boy. Over a matter of weeks the depression got so bad she wouldn't even talk to David Any more."

Marko paused for a moment, but then cautioned. "You would think that Star not talking to David would have been enough for him to kill her, but it wasn't. The straw that finally broke the camels back was when Star tried to run off with the targeted new member of our crazy family. You see David's plan was to use Star as bait to get the boy to join the group. David wanted Star to use her looks to drive him crazy so that he would drink the wine to be with her, and it worked a little to well. You see Michael fell in love with her. Michael was able to talk Star into running away with him, and she did. Later that night David found them at Michael's moms house. Now you think what you saw at the bonfire was bad, but it was nothing compared to what David did to Michael and his family. People today still know and talk about it they named it the Emerson Massacre. As for Star, she was brought back to the Bluff and punished. Even to this day I still can remember what he did to her as if it happened today instead of nine years ago. David took Star and chained her to the stay out sign. He started screaming how dare she betray him, and think she will get away with it. He told her that when she drank the blood him the wine bottle she became his, and he was right once you drink the blood his blood out of the bottle you belong to him. One by one the boys went back to the safety of home to escape the approaching dawn. Once David was in the safety of the shadows he looked out to were Star was chained."

Marko paused once again, and then coutined, "I was about to join my brothers when David grabbed me by the arm, and force me to watch Star's brutal torture. The thing about Dawn is that the sun comes up slowly, and at an angle. Which made for the perfected torture device for a vampire. As the rays of sun light reached out to her, Star's feet quickly became on fire. Seconds later Star let out an ear shattering scream. I can still remember the smell of her flesh burning as the sun slowly came up. I wanted so badly to go out and end her pain, but I couldn't for it I did her fate would become my own. I watched as Ever so slowly her body became engulfed in flames. Finally after what seemed like hours, but were only minutes Star's head exploded into a steaming pile of ash. Once she was gone David turned away with a sickening smile on his face satisfied with the deed he had done. I could only sat in horror at the spot where only moments before Star had been screaming in pain. A secret I have kept hidden from David for all these years is that, after we awoke that night instead of going to feed I went to where Star was burned. There I found a pile of ash with bits of hair, skin, and clothes. I took what little remains there were of her left, and brought them here. I was the one who made this tombstone. I made it was reminded to myself of who David really is, and as a warning to stupid kids like your self who fall in love with David. So After hearing Star's story little sister listen to me when I say David's love is poison. He will only ended up hurting you more then he already has. He will strip you of all that you are until you are nothing more than a shell of who you once were. He will not rest until you are his mind, body, and soul. God forrbid if he think you betray him, and you end up just another trinket around his neck. Do not let him do to you what he did to Star, What he did to," he stopped himself before he finished his sentence.

I looked at him confused and said, "What do you mean just another trinket around his neck?"

"Havnt you noticed the two rings around his neck," he questioned looking away from me at the grave.

I looked at the at his back and answered "No, wait two. Who else betrayed him?"

Marko turned around and faced me with a look of pain on his face and anger in his eyes. "It doesn't matter who she was little sister. Some stories are just my pain to bare alone" he snapped.

After he said that I thought to myself what story could be more painful then that? Marko looks at me with softer eyes and say, "Come on little sister I need to take you home now."

**Again I Am Deeply Saddened But What I Did, But It Had To Be Done. So Please Please Please With Cherries On Top Dont Hate Me. If You Have Any Questions Or comments Please Pm, And I Will Be More Than Glade To Hear Your Comments And Answer Your Questions.**


	11. Reflections Of Death And Maybe My Own

**So Here It Is The Nexted Chapter. I Kinda Dont Like The Way The ending Of The Chapter Was Written. I Feel Like It Could Have Been Better. Any Way I Hope U Like This Chapter. Please Let Me Know What You Think. I Dont Own The Lost Boys Or The Places. I Do Own Sage And Her Friends. I Would Like To Thank Both Of My Parents For Some Of The Ideas In This Chapter. I Couldnt Have Done It With Out Them. Well Here It Is. Please Review And Tell Me What You Think.**

**~JJ~**

As Marko walked me home a deafening silence hung in the cold night air between us. I kept looking over at him to make sure that he didn't disappear on me. Thankful we soon reached my house. I was about to walk into the house when Marko Grabbed me, and pulled me into a hug. When he let me go he glanced into my eyes and said, "Little sister I didn't tell you what I told you tonight to scare you, I told you it to save you. I don't want to have to watch you die like I had to watch them."

he pulled me into one lasted hug, and whispered, "Be safe little sister."

When he let me go this time he pointed to the door, and told me to go in, and I did. As I walked around my house I suddenly found myself needing air, So I Left my safe heaven and walked out into the vampire filled outside world. I wander around what seemed like the whole city not knowing where I was going. I passed many houses and trees. Soon I found myself on the boardwalk surrounded by the weekend rush of teenagers and tourist. As I roamed around the boardwalk I couldn't help but see the missing people posters on the giant board. I couldn't stop my feet from moving to it. When I reached the board I couldn't help but wonder how many of these people were truly missing, and how many of them were victims of the boys.

As I glanced over all the faces I saw the one face that had been haunting my dreams scene the day he "disappeared". There on the sheet on paper was the face of Blade. In the picture his blood red hair was combed back, and he was wearing a nice dark blue shirt. From the look of the picture you could tell that it was a school picture. Blade's happy worriless eyes were enough to bring the tears to my eyes. I couldn't hold them back anymore. This was all my fault, and I could never make it right. Blade was dead all because I wanted to make David jealous. As the tears fell from my eyes I couldn't help but feel as if everyone was staring at me. I turned around to find two people looking at me, and in that moment I knew I needed to get away.

I again started moving, but this time I had tears in my eyes and a very heavy heart. I continued moving know that if I stopped this sadness I was felling would completely consume me. Before I knew it I found my self at the remains of the bonfire. There was nothing left but a pile of ashes, and charred remains of the wood. You could see a perfectly black outlined circle in the sand. I stood as images from that night flashed through my head. I could see David ripping Blade's throat out as if he was doing it right then and there. If I looked hard enough it the sand I could see spots of blood. As I stared at the blood I could see David's face covered in it as he slowly ripped Blade apart. The memoirs ran though my mind causing me to scream out.

My head started pounding from the rush of the memories. The memories started coming faster as the world started spinning. I could hear Marko's words echo in my head as if he was still next to me retelling the tragic fate of Star over and over again. It was in that moment where every bad horrific memory I have ever had came rushing at me. The pain in my head became to much to bare as I collapsed into the sand. I spent many minutes laying in the sand as the pain counted to consumed me. This pain was worse then anything I had ever felt before. It was as if my brain was taking every memory I had ever had and smashing them together into one giant memory. When the pain finally ended I no longer felt any sorrow for what had happened to Blade. Instead I felt relived that the pain in my head was gone. I slowly sat myself up and watched the waves over the ocean as I started to become calm once again.

I sat in the sand not moving for twenty minutes just watching the movement of the water. Just as I was about to leave I felt a slight breeze as something moved over head. Moments after I felt the breeze David had dropped out of the sky and landed right in front of me. He just stood looking at me as if he didn't believe I was real. He Slowly aproched me as he stuck his hand out to touch me. Once he touched me and felt the warmth of my skin he smiled and said, "I didn't think you were real, what are you doing to here?"

"I needed to get out of my house and my feet brought me here," I answered truthful.

David looked down and notice where it was we were. His calm face turned into anger as he looked at me. His eyes started darting back and forth between me and the black circle. Once he looked into my eyes I heard a low growl escape. "I have a hard time believing that your feet just lean you here. I think you came here to morn that bastard that I killed," he snarled angrily.

I just looked anger filling my veins with a liquid fire. "Believe what you want to David, But I didn't come here because of that. Even if I did I have every right to come here and morn over him," I spat.

David turned to me with a wild look in his eyes and Yelled, "You are mine and I will not stand by and watch you saw your love for another."

I could help but laugh at that as I said, "David I didn't love him. He was my friend, and you being the jealous ass that you are killed him after one meaningless date!"

It was David turn to laugh but his was a cruel and inhumane. He looked me in the eyes and Said, "Meaningless you say. Ha, It didn't look so meaningless as he kissed! Not once my dear Sage, but twice!"

I stood in front of him dumbstruck, but I quickly recovered. I looked at him right into his ice cold blue eyes and Said, "Yes David I did kiss Blade; not once but twice. That doesn't mean those kisses meant anything to me. I will admit that the only reason I went out with Blade was to made you jealous, but I didn't think that meant you would kill him just because of two kisses!"

At this point David let out a full snarl as he said, "You are mine, and I will not allow another man to put his hands, lips, or any other part of his body on what is MINE!"

"First off David this is the twentieth century you cant go calming girls any more. I mean I understand you are a vampire and more then likely very old, but really get with the program it doesn't work like that any more. Secondly I am not a prize that you can claim. I belong to no one but myself." I hissed.

He looked at me and said, "If were going with modern times then I believe you are acting like a. What's the word I am looking for here, oh yes acting like a bitch."

"Yes well I maybe a bitch, but at lest I am not the ass whole who goes around killing people when I think they betray me!" I screamed at him.

"What the hell do you mean by that," he yelled.

"Oh don't you dare play stupid with me, I know what you did to Star," I spoke.

After I had said that David's eyes flared up with anger. He started clenching and unclenching his fits. "How dare you say her name in front of me. Moreover who the hell was ballsy enough to go against me and tell you about her." He said looking deep into my eyes.

I started feeling a pull towards him. I suddenly wanted to tell him everything I knew, and the person who told it to me. I was about to tell him, but suddenly I was snapped out of whatever hold he had on me.

I just took at him and said. "It doesn't matter who told me. What matters is that I know David. I know what kind of a monster you truly are. You did everything you could to get her under you control, and then when you finally have her you killed her after one mistake. If that's what it is to be loved by you then I don't think I want it."

David looked at me with an evil smirk and said, "Fine Sage if you don't want anything to do with me I will Leave you alone in peace."

I looked at him and thought this seems way to easy and it was. Soon after he said that he let out a laugh and said, "But that's not the kind of man I am Sage. If I cant have you then no one will. If you walk away from me I will make you dead, or better yet I will make you regret it until you finally see that it is me you belong too. Believe me when I say the choicw of the two is something you want to control, because I will have both of them."

I started to slowly back away, but for every step back I took is one he took forward. I quickly turned around and started running, but before I got to far he grabbed me by the neck and roughly pulled me to him. "You shouldn't have tried to run away Sage I was going to let you live for the time being, but now I have no choice but to make you dead. As much as it deeply saddens me my love I cant let people who betray me live out of my control," he said.

I stood calmly in his arms as I whispered, "How did I betray you David."

"What you did with that boy as well as Talking about that girl," he answered as he slowly started to place his month on my neck.

He gently kissed my neck as he started to bite. I could feel his fangs start to pierce my neck. The thoughts in my mind started racing thoughts like oh god I am going to die, and why didn't I tell my mother I loved her before she left this morning. Just as I though I was going to die I was pushed away from David. As I looked up from the ground I could see David and Marko fighting as they were yelling back and fourth. I could here the snapping and snarling coming from the two of them. When I finally got back to my feet I heard Marko yell at me, "Go little sister run. Run as far and fast as you can. Go home to the safety of your house."

That is just what I did, but before I got away I could hear David say to Marko, "How could you Marko. How could you tell her about Start. How could you betray me like that. My friend, My brother. I should kill you for this but i cant have your blood on my hands to. If you ever go that far to stop me again I will have no choice, your..." David had said something else, but at that time I was to far away to hear what was said, but at that point I didn't care. All I wanted to do was get away to the safety of my house, and that is just what I did.


	12. Knowledge Is Power

**Here It Is A New Chapter. Now This One Doesnt Have Alot Of Action, Its More Of A Learning Chapter For Sage. Any Way I Did Bring New People Into It. So As Always Let Me Know What You Think. I Dont Own Any Of The Lost Boys Charcters Or Places. I Do Own sage And Her Friends. Thank You Guys So Much.**

**~JJ~**

I ran as fast and far as my legs could carry me, until finally I was home. When I reached my house didn't stop until I was in the safety of my room. I was still in shock as to what had happened. If I weren't for Marko I would be dead right now. David would have killed me no matter how much he loved me he would have done it, I could see it in his eyes. Thought kept racing in my head, like did I love David. Well yes of corse I do, but if he is going to be like this I would rather die then be with him, but maybe I had another chocie. I started thinking of all the things I saw on the boardwalk. Then it hit me that comic book store. I could go in there and learn what I need to by getting all the vampire comic books they have, also any other information I need I can read in books at the library. As long as I was back home before dark I would be fine. I mean the boys couldn't get me as long as I was in the safety of my own home right .these are the things I need to know.

So that is what I was going to do, as soon as the sun came up and it was late enough to go out I would. As I waited for the sun to come back up I tried to sleep, but it never happened. No matter how many times I tried I could not fall asleep. It was so bad that I just gave up on that idea all together, and decided to take a bath instead. I let the hot water cover my body as banished every though from my mind. I was going to put it all behind me even if it was for a moment it still worked. I stayed in the water for about two hour, and until the water was as cold as ice. Once I got out of the tube, I wrapped myself in my towel and walked over to my closet full of clothes. I quickly picked out my Bon Jovi band tee, and a pair of ripped pants. I quickly put my hair into a messy pony tail, and put on a pair of my boots.

I was about to walk a out the door, but noticed that it was only 6:00 am, and no store would be open yet. So I decided I would watch some TV and have some breakfast. When I was done eating and watched a good amount of TV it was 11:30 am, and I decide that it was now a good time to make my way over to the boardwalk. On my way to the comic book store I stopped by the library and got as many books on vampires that I could. The librian of corse gave me a funny look as I checked out all of the books. I just gave her a small smile picked up the books and left.

By the time I reached the comic book store it was 12:30 pm. I walked into the store and started walking around the store. I was soon greeted by the strange looks of some equally strange boys. The first one that aproched me was a dirty blonde. He was wearing a red bandana around his head. He had dark brown eyes and was wearing a Como shirt with baggy pants. The other one had dark brown hair that was almost black. He as well as the other one had dark brown eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt with baggy pants. From the look of the boys you could tell that they were brothers.

At first they looked at me as if I was an alien from outer space before they finally asked, "Can we help you."

"Yea I am looking for vampire comics," I stated.

They looked at each other then back at me and said, "You know we have many. which ones are you looking for."

That question throw me off before I replied back, "Why don't you just take me to them and I will deiced on what ones I want."

They both nodded their heads in approval as they started walking over to the section with the vampire comics. I quickly started picking them up and looking at the covers. It was then that two of them caught my eyes. I picked them up and saw they were called Vampires Every Where and Destroy all Vampire. I looked at the boys as I held up the comics and Asked, "Boys are these the only two in the series or are there more."

The dirty blonde boy looked at me and said, "First off lady our names are not boys, Its Edgar," pointing to him self and then pointed to the other and continued, "And Alan Frog, And now that we have that out of the way. To answer your question they are not the only ones in the sires. There are eight more."

I looked at them and said, "then I will take them all."

They looked at me with shocked looks on their as the dark haired one Alan asked, "You are planning to pay for them right?"

"Or corse I am," I said as I pulled out a hand full of cash.

As the dark haired one went to ring me up the other one asked, "Do you mind me asking what you need with all these comics."

"I am going to read them all and learn how to fight blood thirsty vampire," I said with a straight face.

They Both looked at me and laughed. The one named Edgar said, "Lady you are crazy everyone knows that vampires are not real."

I started laughing I couldn't help it. I looked at them and said, "Believe me I wish that were true, trust me when I say stop treating these vampire comics as just comics, and start thing of them as survival manuals."

"I like that do you mind if I use it," asked Alan.

"Ummmm I guess not. I just have one question. Why do you work here? I mean you cant be more then Fifteen," I asked.

Alan looked over to the corner where two hippies where sleeping standing up as he said, "It our higher propose helping our parents out. You know the whole truth, justice, and the American way thing."

I grabbed my bag full of comics and turned to leave, but before I left I looked at them and said, "Well boys if I were you I would start looking for a new higher propose."

After saying that I turned to once again leave but was stopped when Edgar called after me and said, "Hey lady we know that there are strange things happening in Santa Carla. If it turns out your not crazy and that vampires are real then we may have found our higher propose." when he finally ended his speak I was able to leave, and finally go home.

When I got home that night I climbed on to my bed and started reading through the library books first. From the library books I learned that sun light, stake through the heart, decapitation, or burning of the body will kill a vampire. I also leaned that holly water, garlic, and wooded or silver bullets will not kill the vampires, but those items wil weaken them. The book did warn me that they whole garlic thing might not really work, but I was willing to try anything to keep David and the boys away from me. I also learned that vampires have no reflections. I have no idea why I thought myself that, but hey it may came in handy at some point in time.

After I was done getting all I could out of the library books; I then went to reading the comic books. From the comic book I learned that vampires like to trick their victims into drinking the blood of the head vampire by putting it in wine bottles and other suck things. It also thought me that if you kill the head vampire all half vampire will go back to bring humans. I read all the comic books until it all became of meaningless blur of information . Most of what I leaned from the comics suck as the half vampire thing I couldn't use when dealing with David and the boys. I could however use everything else, and also watch out for any drinks that they try to give me because it could be laced with vampire blood, and I could intern become half. I decited that night before I went to bed I would use everything I learned to keep David and his evil brude away from me.

**Well What Do U Guys Think. Do U Like The Frog Borthers In It Yes Or No? I Put Them In This Chapter To Help Me Guve Her A Place To End Up. If They Are Liked I Will Add Them In More Chapters To Come.**


	13. Facing Daivd

**Here It Is The Next Chapter. I Hope You Like It. David Maybe A Little OC. Or It Just Cant Be Me Thinking He Is As The Wrighter. Once Again I Thank U All 4 Taking Time Out Of Ur Day To Read My Story. I Would Also Like To Thank U All For Adding New Beging To Story Alert. It Means Alot 2 Me. Please Let Me Know What U Think, And Of Any Mistakes I Made. As Always I Dont Own The Lost Boy, Places, Or References I Make In This Chapter. Thank You.**

**~JJ~**

For the past four days I have been locked away in my house, and we all know teenagers trapped in the house is not good. I have studied all the comic books, and library books. I knew all there was to know about vampires. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 7:00 am. I could help but think that all this studying of vampires was turning me into one. I mean I was up all night reading my book. Then I slept all day. Before I went to sleep for the day like what was quickly becoming normal for me I could help but tell myself that tonight was the night I would finally put what I leaned to the test. Tonight was the night that I was going to wonder outside of the safety of my house after dark. I went to sleep with that thought in my head.

When I awoke again I found it to be with the setting of the sun. I slowly got out of my bed and made my way into the shower. Once I was done with my shower I got dressed in one of my black mini skirts with a black ripped shirt, knee high boots, and my blood red jacket. As I was about to leave I looked into my bag to make sure I had everything. Lets see stolen holy water from the church, check. My crucifixes made of popsicle sticks that I had no clue would work or not, check. My container full of garlic mixed with other things, check. The revised sun glasses to check for reflections, check. Last but most importantly I made sure that my mother had a date with Zach tonight so she wouldn't ask questions, check. First thing was the second I left this house I was going to gone to my groups normal hang out spot. I knew they were all mad at me due to the fact that the haven't seem me in four or so days.

I hesitantly open my door making sure that no unwanted monsters are creeping around. When I find the coasted clear I quickly walk out of my door heavily armed with my anti vampire stuff. I started to leave when I get that feeling of being watched. I slowly look up to find David in a tree. Confused I think to myself why is David in a tree he isn't a bird, Oh wait he is a vampire who can fly. Which means he must have landed in the tree so that he wouldn't have been seen right away.

As I looked at David I could hear him whispering in a half mocking half crazed voice "You came out you came out from where ever you were hiding."

As I looked at him I could see a lust filled crazed out look in his eyes. As he threw himself out of the tree he tauntingly said, "Fee fi fo fum I smell the blood of a virgin." Now that he is face to face with me I can see that his creepily beautiful ice blue eyes are blood shot. His hair that is usually straight was currently sticking out all over the place in a wild mess. He was acting as if he were high or had not eaten in days. Scene it was David either one of those could have been the case. He was as I had never seen him before. He stood silent for many mintues just looking at me. It was as if he was making sure that it was really me, and not something his mind had created to play tricks on him. Suddenly with out any warning he took a single step to me and said, "I knocked and I knocked , and I knocked some more, but your little piggy mother wouldn't open the door and let me in."

What the hell is wrong with him? He gone insane. I need to get away from him and fast. I slowly put my hand into my bag and pull out one of my popsicle sick crucifixes. I held it up only to have David laugh as he grabbed it out of my hand and broke it.

Getting fed up with his crazy ass I looked at him and yelled, "What the hell do you want!"

He looks at me with an evil gleam in his eye he said, "Why you little red ridding hood."

As he is walking to me I give him a weird look and ask him, "Have you been reading to many fairy tales or have you been eating hippies again?"

Suddenly he stops his approach and starting laughing as he answers, "As a matter of fact I did drain a couple of hippies in a comic book store dry four nights ago."

I look at him trying to figure out what's so funny, and that's when I remember the hippies who were sleeping standing up in the comic book store. I glare at him as I ask, "How the hell have you been following me during the day David."

"I have those who haven't fed yet doing my day time bidding," He answered with a cocky grin on his face.

By this point in time I am scared shitless. Not only do I have him to deal with during the night, but now I learn that he has half vampires watching me in the light of day. I cant believe him. I look at with and know that he is way to crazy to deal with at the moment. So I turn to go back into the house. As I start walking David starts laughing again. As I turn back to face him I cant help but think he is crazier then the Mad Hatter at the moment. He stops laughing and shouts, "You came out of the house of bricks, don't you think that I have all the kings men guarding the Great Wall of China."

I turn back to my door to find blocked by the lost boys. "Hey Sage guess what the boys and I just got back from the drive in and I got a tune for you. One two David's here for you. Three four cant lock your door. Five six I broke your crucifix. Seven eight you'll have to stay up late. Nine ten never leave me again." he sings mockingly.

I look at him and say, "Oh really David, Freddy was the boogie man not the vampire man, And secondly he was scarier then you ever will be."

After I say this I regret it seeing how pissed off he looks. He suddenly got close to me and said, "While your still human I am going to give you one real kiss."

As he goes in to kiss me I push him back and say, "Wait I need to freshen my breath first."

I fish around in my bag until I find my pack of gum. I pull the pack out and grab a piece from it. I slowly unwrap the gum and put it in my month. I chew it for a couple seconds and then let him continue. He once again leans in to give me a kiss. Once our lips are connected in a passionate kiss I part my lips, and he dose the same. At that moment I take my gum and with as much force as I can I push it into his month. Once it is in his month he steps back and spits it out. Half laughing he says, " What the hell was that? It was discussing. Was it garlic gum," shacking his head he continued, "Little love I have no clue what you have been reading, but garlic don't work."

After he was done talking he grabbed me in a deep embrace looked into my eyes and said, "Game over now I make you dead."

I look behind him to find all the boys walking to us, but as I looked closer at them I noticed that Marko was missing. I watch as Paul walks ahead of Dwayne. I notice in his hand he is holding a wine bottle with silver trimming. Around the bottle there are gems of many different colors. As he gets closer I notice the wine bottle is filled with wine? I start to panic know damn well that bottle is not filled with wine but blood, David's blood. I quickly think of something I can do to get away, and then it comes to me. I will do what every parent teaches their teenage daughters at a young age. I knee David as hard as I could in the balls. When he let me go I started for the door, but I stopped. Thinking fast I went into my purse and found my squirt gun filled with holy water and shot him in the arm with it. I watched as smock began to come from David's arm. As David was Screaming in pain I ran full speed to the safety of my house. Once I cross the thresh hold of my house I heard David call my name. He looked at me with a pissed off expression.

He stared at me for many seconds until he said, "This isn't over Sage, you will be MINE," he paused and gave me his bone chilling evil smirk and continued, "Looks to me that I may just have to up the ante, but you will come to me willingly. I cant say the same about your friends." After he finished saying that I slammed the door I his face. What the hell did he mean my friends might not? I have I really drove him so mad with my rejecting him that he would bring innocent people into this crazy mind game we have going on. Wait what am I thinking of corse he would its David after all. God I hope that I didn't just accidentally condemn another one of my friends to die at the hands of David.

**Hmmm I Wounder What Happends Nexted. Thanks Agian 4 Reading.**


	14. The Ultimatum

**So Here It Is A New Chapter. This Chapter Has Got To Be The Most Intense Chapter I Have Written So Far. Please Please Please Tell Me What You Think Of It, And Let Me KNow Of Any Mistakes. As Always I Dont Own The Lost Boys,The Places, Or Any Other Refrences I Used In This Chapter. I Do Own Sage, Her Friends, And Mother. As Always Thank You For Reading. Oh As Far As The Fairty Tale Stuff Goes This Should Be The Last Chapter I Use Them In. ****~JJ~**

It had been one week scene I had my run in with David. I was to afraid to leave my house. Fearing he would be out there waiting once again. Been locked away in my house with nothing to do was worse then cabin fever I mean it was even worse then being grounded. At lest when your grounded you can sneak out. The worse that could happen would be that you got caught sneaking out and you were grounded longer then before. If I left the safety of my house David would surly get me, and after narrowly escaping him last time that was a chance I wasn't willing to take again. I wouldn't be so bored at 8:00 pm at night if my friends would answer my phone calls. What was also bad about them not answering me is that I couldn't warn them to stay as far away from David as they can.

On top of all this my mother is seconds away from shipping me off to the nut house with all my warnings about staying in the sun light, stay in a house at night, and never ever invite a stranger into the house. I also warned her to wear a real crucifix around her neck not one made of popsicle sticks. Before she left the house this morning I made her promise that she would follow what I told her. After she shot me a look that said she thought it was time to call the men in white clothes with the big nets, she finally said, yes that she would listen to what I had told her. It has gotten so bad that I have found books about paranoid schizophrenia laying all around the house. So now I say I am completely and total fucked. On top of being fucked I am alone, in away I did this to myself.

I let David get close to me. I could have taken River's warnings when she said to stay away but I didn't. So to recap how screwed I am? I cant warn my friends about David, and my mother thinks that I am a completely insane. At this point in time I cant help but agree with her, because I know that I have gone insane. At lest I have not gone so far off the wagon that I am quoting fairy tales, or talking the way that the Grim Brothers might have talked when they were alive. Like some people I know.

Suddenly the silence is broken by a chiming sound. Oh its just the phone ringing. No wait that wasn't the phone it was the door bell. I swear to god if it is another vampire I am going to scream until my head explodes and squirt the hell out of them with holy water until their arm falls off. I cant help but feel this way after all David has sent one of his little minions every night for the passed week, and every night they show up they ask the same thing can we please be invited inside. Of corse every time I say hell no. Lets see hmmm should I open the door or glance throw the peep hole. To open the door or look throw the peep hole that is the question. CRAP now I am doing it. I guess the old fashion cracking the door open and looking at a mirror will have to do. So that is what I do, I crack open the door and position the mirror where I need it. I look down at the mirror and of corse there is no reflection. That's it I am bring out the holy water. I pull out my water gun from my hand made holder and being to open the door.

Okay here I go, ready aim what the hell…. "you cant be, this mirror must be defective that's it. Hold on one moment I have to get a new mirror." I say as I start to walk away. As I walk to my mirrors, look up and say mirror, mirror, mirror on the wall. Oh hell no I have to stop this right NOW! Wait just one second I can see myself in the mirror, I guess that means its not faulty. Then that means, NO not her, NOT like this, Not again. I hold back tears as I slowly creep back over to my door, and fling it open. "Hi sage," she says all bubbly and happy, "Can I come in please."

I look at her gasp and say, "OH MY GOD he has turned you into a cheerleader."

She growled and said, "You want to make a joke while I am trying to be civil. I thought we WERE friends."

"Hey don't get mad at me you started it with the whole sickly sweet bubbly shit," I snapped.

She laughed and said, "I can guarantee there is nothing sickly sweet left within me any more Sage. I have been sent by my master."

As she hissed the words master a sudden chill went down my spine. She had managed to fill that one single word with so much hate. I looked down at my feet as I asked, "What are you his dog now, I thought I was dealing with vampires."

After I had said those words I looked back up. It was at that same moment were she decited to look at me as well. When her eyes met mine it was the first time I noticed how cold her once lively light purple have gotten. By looking into her eyes I noticed that once filled with love and happiness were now filled with hate and anger. As I looked at her she purposely flashed me her fangs. "You think your so funny Sage, but in all reality you aren't. To answer your question I mean nothing to him. I am nothing more then his bitch. A play thing he can us until he can get what he truly wants. I am a means to an end if you must call it anything. Any away that's not why I am here. Do you want to hear his massage or not S.A.G.E."

Hearing her say my name like that scared the hell out of me. What the fuck did David do to her? "I will hear the massage, but first please tell me what he did to you. I mean what happened to make you like this," I asked her.

She looked at me evilly and said, "Well that's easy to answer. You had lock yourself up in your house from many days. When we called you to find out what was going on you were saying crazy things about needing to read comic books to find your answers. I being the good friend I was went to your house to see if you were okay. Looking back on it now I wish I hadn't. It was the night David and the lost boys were here. You know the one with David in a tree. When I reached your house I saw David and the boys surrounding it. I had become worried and scared, not that I have to worry about that any more. Being a vampire is truly amazing. The only thing you ever feel is cold. Well that is until you feed. Once you feed it is like your whole body is suddenly on fire. As you feed and kill you get the ultimate rush, as if you were high. You feel no fear only the rush and fire as you slowly suck away the life the warmth from your victim. The only down side is when the blood cools inside you, you suddenly feel cold again."

I interrupt her and say, "Hello telling your story."

She looks surprised then says, "Oh yea that's right. So I tired to hurry over to you. By the time I got any where near close to you, you had kneed him in the balls. Bye the way you go girl." As she said that she doubles over in pain.

"You okay," I ask.

She grinned and answered "I will be fine, like I said before barely anything hurts anymore. I mean I am a vampire how many times do I have to say that to you. Any away I was rushing to you, but you had made it safely into the house. What you don't know is that when he threatened you about your friends, is that he knew I was there. He had seem my reflection in the window. The one good thing about being a vampire is that I don't have a reflection any more. When he saw me is when he got the idea to threaten your friends to get to you. His planed worked only because you had ran to the safely of your house, BITCH! Me trying to play the stupid super emo hero ran right into David and the lost boys. David and the boys had quickly circled me. They then picked me up and took me some where far away so you couldn't hear me scream for help. He ended up taking me to the beach. The part of the beach he took me to had a blacken circle from the remains of a bonfire."

I couldn't help myself from screaming, "That basterd!"

She stopped and looked at me and snarls at me, " Sage ,what does an old bonfire have to do with anything?"

I look at her and say, "This is your story not mine sweetheart just keep going!" As I wipe my eyes to hide the moister that is building up.

"They then throw me to the ground, but not before they stripped me of all my clothes. Once I was on the ground they tied me up with rope then pined me down with tent spikes. Thoughts came into my mind like I was about to be gang raped by a group of vampires, but thankful I wasn't. Instead David dropped out of the sky as if he is the greatest king in the world and lands in between my legs. He then locked eyes with me and I can see that his normal hard look is replaced with an crazed look. You should know that look very well by now. After he locked eyes with me he said, "Little Bo Beep wont come to me. So you will be the sheep sent to the slaughter house. She refuses to be with me, she refuses to be with me. So you will be mine at lest for the time being, but DON'T feel special. Your nothing but a tool I can use until I get what I truly want, a means to an end if you will. You see Sage after he said that I looked him in the eye and asked, "What do you want David? What could hurting me get you?" He just laughed his crazy laugh he has now thanks to you. After he finally finished laughing his crazy laugh he said, "My dear you are nothing more the an ends to a mean. If she wont come to me freely then I need the right kind of leverage, and you are just that. I am going to turn you into a vampire. Then you will bring her to me." I then looked at him and said, "I will never freely be your slave. I will never freely join your kind."

She paused for a moment and then said, "Sage you would have been proud of me. I spit in his face. He looked at me with nothing more then an evil smile and said, "Who said I was giving you a choice. Sage is loyal to her friends. Which will mean she will do anything to save them. So I will make you as loyal as a puppy dog to me. Actually I think I may just might make you my puppy for the hell of it." He then reached behind his back and pulled out the wine bottle. You know the one that was meant for you not me…. He then bent over and plugged my nose and made me drink the whole thing. The blood was the most discussing, horrible, bitter thing I have ever tasted. The burning was so bad…" She suddenly stops blood tears streaming down her checks.

After a few moments she continued, "See that burning was so bad that it incinerated my heart. After the pain was finally over I was no longer human. No longer alive. I was just a half vampire, but that didn't last long at all. You would think that drinking the vial tasting liquid would have been the worst part but it wasn't, And I hope that knowing now your life comes before that of your friends. That you knew what he was capable of. That you knew if you didn't give yourself to him he would come after each one of your so called friends one after another. Until you are the last one standing, and we are nothing more then apart of his undead collection, But hold on to your seats boys and girls because I am not done with my story yet. The worst is yet to come. You see David lied to you Sage. He didn't kill both the hippies, he only killed the old man., but not the women. He had one of his boys drag her over. Tears were streaming down her face. She was begging for her life saying over and over again please let me live for my boys. Please don't let them grow up orphans. She kept say that until he finally slit her throat open over my quickly changing month. By doing that he sealed my faint as one of the damned. I might have well been the one that killed her. Now he is my master and I will follow any command he gives me. So now you know what happened to me. He made me into this monster all because of you no good dirty rotten gutter slut, just like your MOTHER!"

When she said this I couldn't control my anger. No one calls my mother or me gutter sluts. I took my hand and crossed the thresh hold, and gave her a bitch slap from hell. After I hit her she grabbed my hand and started pulling me out the door. As my body started moving outside of my door way I freaked. I quickly I put all my weight on my butt and fell to the ground taking her hand with me. When her hand came over the thresh hold it started to burn. The putrid stench was so awful I had to let her go. Once I relished her hand she pulled it to herself. It was then that I saw her skin bubbling and fizzing. We lock eyes.

Her undead eyes to my living one as she spits, "The message from David is simple. He wants you to date him for real. He said if you do that no more of your friends will have to suffer. I am supposed to report back to him yes or no. You no good daughter of a gold digger."

I looked at her my eyes and voice filled with anger and sorrow and said, "For all my friends my answer is yes, and my momma is no gold digger. You monster!"

She laughs wickedly and said, "You made me this way." she then turned to walk away.

Before she got to far I said, "Stop! David has his terms and so do I. Before I go out with him he must call me and we will go from there. Also no matter what happens between David and I he will not hurt any more of my friends." I paused to let her take in the new information then I continued, "Now be a good little doggie and let your master know. Oh and one more thing if any of you is still left in there I am so very deeply sorry that he did this to you Rain."

Before she could say a word I closed the door. Once I was behind the safety of my door, I let the tears I had been holding back consume me. In the back round I could hear the anguished screams of the damned. As I crawl up in a ball and repeat over and over, Thou shall not cry, thou shall not cry.

**This Chapter was Hard To Wright. Dont Get Me Wrong I Love All My Charcters And When I Have To Kill Or Turn Them It Truly Hurts Me Alot On The Inside, But I Do It To Keep My Story Going. Every Thing I Have Done So Far Has Had A Reason Behind It. In The End It Will All Make Scene, Or At Lest I Hope It Does. I Am Sorry For Those Of You Who Like Rain. Believe Me It Was Hard For Me To Do What I Had To. If You HAve Any Questions At All Please Feel Free To PM Me And I Will Answer Them The Best I Can. Any Way Please Review And Tell Me What You Think. Good Ot Bad I Want To Hear It. ~JJ~**


	15. Dress Shopping

**Here We Go New Chapter. I Should Be Posting Another One Sometime Today Or Tomorrow. Oh I Will Have Links On My Profile For The Outfits In This Chapter. Please Let Me Know What You Think And About Any Mistakes I Make. And As Always I Want To Thank Everyone For Reading This. I Dont Own The Boys Or Any Places. I Do Own Bunny And Her Friends.**

**~JJ~**

I hadn't stopped crying scene Rain had left to deliver my answer and terms to her master David. My thoughts kept going back to all that David has done in his quest to posses me. He has killed Blade And turned Rain. Hell he has probably done a hell of a lot more that I have no knowledge of. David was a monster and had his mind set on one thing, possessing me. I no longer have any chose in the matter. I must give in to David. For if I don't many more people I love will fall, just as two already have. With my head spinning with many thoughts I heard the phone ringing. I looked over at the phone not wanting to answer already knowing who would be on the other line.

I ever so slowly inched to the phone until finally I reached it. I then picked up the phone and said hello. To my shock it wasn't David's Voice I herd, but that of my grandma. She told me she was calling to see how my mother and I were doing after her rotten son had left us. I answered by saying that it has been a very bumpy road but that we were doing fine. Yes I know I am a horrible person for lying to her, but the truth wasn't the best thing to tell her at the moment. After 20 mintues my grandma said she had to go because she was running late for bingo.

Once I put the phone down it once again started ringing. I picked up the phone and said, "Hello."

"Hello my dearest Sage. My little doggie said you wanted me to call you," Said the voice.

I couldn't help but gasp when I heard his voice. I may have known that he was going to call but it still took me by surprise. I took a deep breath and answered, "Yes David I did want you to call me."

"Oh and why is that," He asked.

"Well if you are going to go on a real date I need to know when, where, and what time," I answered.

David stayed silent of a moment then replied, "Tomorrow night is the fourth of July, and because of that the city of Santa Carla is holding a masquerade ball dance thing on the board walk. I want you to go with me to it."

"Okay I will go with you. Where do you want to met and what time," I Stated.

"I will be picking you up at your house tomorrow nigh at 8:00," He told me.

"Okay David I will see you then," I replied as I hung up the phone. After talking to David I made my way up to my room. When I finally reached the top I ever so slowly walked over to my bed and got in to it and fell fast asleep.

The Santa Carla sun was beating on my back as I walked down the street. I found myself lost in thoughts of David. I was about to reach the beached when I was stopped by a girl with curly brown hair and deep bluish green eyes. She was wearing a green shirt with baggy blue jeans. Her beautiful eyes were blocked by her glasses. I stared and her with a confused looked. She gave me a hurt look and said, "Damn Sage you already forgot your best friend. I mean I know you moved away and all but its only been a month." As she spoke those words recognition hit me.

I started to squeal in delight as I said, "Of corse I didn't forget my BFF. Bunny, what are you doing here in Santa Carla!"

She grabbed me in a super size hug as she answered, "Your mom called me the other day. She was worried about you. She asked my mom if I could come down for the weekend to spend sometime with you, and of corse my mom said yes. So now here I am."

"Bunny I am so glade to see you, and I have so much to tell you, but first will you go dress shopping with me," I asked.

Bunny gave me a funny look and said, "Of corse I will, But why do u need to go dress shopping? You barely ever wear dresses."

"Well I have a date tonight, and he is taking me to a fourth of July masquerade ball on the board walk. The only problem is I have nothing for a masquerade ball," I stated.

Bunny grabbed my hand and said, "Well love looks like we will have to go and fix that." I couldn't help but laugh as we started to walk away.

We had passed many stores until we found one with dresses, shoes, masks, and jewelry. Once we entered the store Bunny let out a yelp of excitement. I looked over just in time to see her running over to a dress that had a bow on the breast area. It was also black in the middle with dark green at the bottom and top. I gave her a funny look and said, "Bunny I don't think that would look good on me."

She laugh and replied, "Silly its not for you its for me. Did you really think I would let you go off to a masked ball and leave me at home to sit around?"

My jaw dropped as she said this. I gave her a confused look and said, "So your going on my date with me."

She laughed even harder and said, "No you are going for your date. I am going to have fun while I am here. Hell I might even met a guy."

I looked at her and said, "Bunny are boys all you think about."

She replied, "No I also think of chocolate and getting myself a green bunny."

I laughed at her and stated to walk away. That's when I saw it the most breath taking royal blue dress. As I got closer I could see that it had black lace ruffle that peeks out in the skirt of the dress, and the sleeves of the dress were also made of the same black lace. I picked up the dress and held it to my body. As I did I looked in to a mirror and knew this was meant to be my dress. Moments later Bunny came over and said the same thing. With our dresses in hand we went to get shoes. I got a pair of royal blue heels and Bunny got a pair of forest green pumps. The last things we needed were the masks. The mask I got was black laced with blue in the middle by the nose. To top it off it had black and blue feathers at the top. Bunny's mask was green with black beads around the edges, but hers had a single peacock feather on it.

We were about to leave when Bunny suddenly stops me. She point over to the display case and says, "Sage look at these necklaces they are gorges."

I look to were her finger is pointing to find two heart shaped necklaces, but one is a royal blue and the other is an emerald green. I Looked at her and say, "Fine we will get them, but I buy the green one for you, and you buy the blue one for me deal."

Bunny noded her head yes. Once we paid for all the items we went back to my house to get ready. When we finally reached my house I let Bunny do my hair and make-up. Once she was finished I walked over to my mirror to see that she had curled my hair to look some what like hers. After I was finished with the mirror I finally went over and put on my dress, shoes, mask, and lastly necklace. When I was Already I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:50. With a silent sigh I walked over to Bunny to find her dressed and ready to go. As soon the clock changed to 8:00 I heard a knock at my door. As I opened the door I couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement for what was about to happened.

**Agian I Should Have The Next One Up Tonight Or Later 2morrow. And Links Are On My Profile.**


	16. Masquerade Date

**Well Here It Is David And Sage's First Date. Mind You David Is OC In This Chapter. He Has to Be, But He Will Be Back To His Cold Self Soon. Any Way Tell Me How You Like It And Let Me KNow Of Any Mistakes. And Thanks 4 Reading. As Always I Dont Own The Lost Boys Or The Places. I Do Own Sage, Bunny And Her Other Friends. Love You Guys Always,**

**~JJ~**

To my surprise when I opened the door it wasn't David I found but Paul and Dwayne. I have to emit that both of them looked rather sexy. Paul was sporting a black tuxedo with a white shirt on underneath all completed with a black mask. Dwayne was wearing the same thing as Paul but his under shirt and mask were a dark forest green. As I looked at the two I couldn't help but notice that Marko once again wasn't with them. I glanced over at Paul and said, "Where is David? And did you guys kill Marko or something."

Paul laugh and said, "No we did not kill Marko he just went on a little vacation. David sends his apologies, but something came up so he will have to met you there."

I glared at him and said, "Whatever you say."

After those words left my lips a heard a loud screech coming from up stairs. Before I could turn I was push out of the way while I herd Bunny Scream, "Grrrrrrrreeeeeeeennnnnnnn!"

When I looked back to the outside of the door way I saw Bunny in Dwayne's arms with her arms around his neck. Bunny looked at me and asked, "Sage can I keep the green man."

I heard a laugh come from Dwayne as he asked, "Sage, what is this? I mean who is this charming young lady."

I look at Dwayne and say, "That's bunny and if you don't want to be hugged to death, get ride of the green! Or do you have any chocolate?"

"As a matter of fact I do," said Dwayne as he pulled it out of his pocket.

I told him to throw it, and he did. Bunny looked right at Dwayne and said, "Green man I will be right back don't go any where."

As she runs after the chocolate. I look at him and yell, "Now take off the green. This is a code red take off the green!."

Dwayne laughs as he takes off the green. He looks at me as he is pulling off the green and Says, "Sage I don't know what it is, but I could be very happy with this Bunny for the rest of my life. Can I keep her?"

"Oh hell no you blood suckers have taken enough of my friends. You will not destroy Bunny to," I snap.

Dwayne looks at me with hurt filled eyes and says, "Dreariest Sage I don't know what you know of vampire mythology, but let me tell you one truth. Its how you turn someone. If you turn them with care and love they loss very little of who they are. If you turn them with hate and mallus. That is all they will have left of themselves. So if I did want to make myself happy with this unique creature. I can garntee you she would be immortal not lost."

"Whoa whoa wait, You mean to tell me that if you turn someone with love and want they will keep themselves," I said, "David loves me Right?"

Crap I just said that out loud. Dwayne looks at me and says, "As far as we know he does. Why do you ask?"

"So I know that if I do turn, I will be the same as I am now," I Answer.

Dwayne then says, "I guess that could be how it goes, but come on its David. Could fuck you over mind, body, and soul. He could very well turn you into a freak of a vampire. Though I got so say you and your friends already seem to be freaky. So you have nothing to worry about."

Bunny now out of the blue jumps back into his arms and with the most innocent eyes ever looks at Dwayne and says, "I want to keep you forever and ever. Can I?" she then looks at me with the most heart break puppy look ever and says, "Please."

Dwayne say yes as I say no at the same time. After that we both couldn't help but laugh. Dwayne gets himself together and says, "Damn its been a long time sense I have laugh like that, but ladies we have been stuck here long enough. Sage I must bring you to David now, and would it be okay if I were to be Bunny's date."

"You can as long as I get her back as she is. Meaning NO special wine, and she must be able to walk in the sun. I get what I am saying right Dwayne," I say giving in.

"Fine I understand Sage, but I really did want to keep her," Dwayne says starting to walk away with Bunny. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I look over At Paul who is waiting for me to leave. With one final sigh I take Paul's hand and left him lead me away.

When we first reached the board walk David was no where to be seen, but River, Jace, and Matt were. They spotted me as soon as I had stepped foot on to the board walk. They quickly made their way over to me. Once they reached me River said, "Hey Sage what's up. Did you come to the masquerade to help look."

I looked at her and said, "Help look for what? Wait who is missing now?"

"No one is missing. Its Rain, she is running with the lost boys now. We all have to make her see how dangerous it is to be with them," explained River as she finally looked up.

It was at that second her look of worry was replaced with one of discussed. She gave me an evil look and growled, "Well DAMN I know who they are, but who is she."

I look over my shoulder to find Bunny wrapped happily in Dwayne's arms. I look back at River and happily say, "That's Bunny, my BFF from Las Vegas."

River Snarls, "Oh I see your Vegas friends come first. Not only that, but it seems that Rain isn't the only one running with the boys theses days. Well Sage we would love to stay and chat, but we don't have time for this shit. I guess in the murder capital of the world you and now left to be by yourself, because we are done with your ass. Have fun with your Bunny and the lost boys." With that River and the other walked out of my life for what they said would be forever.

Once they were out of sight Paul lead me over to a guy dressed in a crimson blood red shirt with black tuxedo pants. On top of all that was a long black coat with a dark purplish red stuff sticking out. The mask he worn was that of a red devil. As I got closer I notice that the man was none other then David. I looked at David as I crossed my arms of my chest. I stared at him for a couple minutes and said, "So David what came up that kept you from picking me up yourself."

He smirked at me and said, "Nothing came up Sage. Like I could really trust you after all that has happened, yet. If I were to have showed up to get you, you might have I don't know maybe a stake throw the heart, chopped my head off, and maybe just maybe holy water in the eyes. Sage your not that stable at the moment."

I laugh at him and say, "Oh and you are David. Ha I don't like so. I mean what was with the whole nursery rhyme crap. Who likes that stuff any ways."

David starts to say that yes he was a little off his rocker, but I interrupted him by saying that he better not start. After that he looks at me and says, "Look lets put all of that behind us for tonight, and I promise that tonight I want bite."

I look at him and say, "And I promise to acted human. Can you do the same."

He looks at me with a wickedly evil smile as he says, "Why of corse I can my dear Sage I do it all the time. How do you think I get my victims to fall into my always hungry hands."

I gave him a scared look as I slowly start to walk away from him. He grabs my hand and to stop me. Once I stop moving he looks into my eyes and says, "But tonight Sage you don't need to worry about all that. For tonight it is just you and me. Nothing and no one else maters tonight."

His words put a small smile on my face. At that moment I am completely happy. We started to walk away and as we do, out of the corner of my eye I can see Bunny and Dwayne hand in hand as they disappear into the night. Once they are completely out of sigh I put my full attention back on David.

The masked David lead me over to the dance floor. It was there that he said, "My lovely Sage tonight in that dress you put Cinderella to shame."

I looked at him a true smile on my face as I say, "I could say the same to you David, but in you case you put the devil himself to shame."

David just laughed at my words and pulled me closer to him. I sighed and put my head to his chest. When I did I noticed that the heart beat that should have been was missing. I was about to freak out when I remembered that David was not human, but a monster. At the moment he maybe calm and acting nice, but how long will it last. I mean after all it is David. I thoughts were racing in my head my David had put he mouth to my ear and whispered, "My Dearest Sage you are thinking to much. For one night let it all leave just leave you. Your sorrow, anger, fears, and anything else. Let it all go. Just for this one night be MINE with no strings attached."

I let his words take me over, and I did what he said. I let everything I was holding inside go. I felt so calm as it all flew away from me. Once everything had left me I had truly become David's. I stood in his arms with nothing but my love for him left inside me. I looked up at David and smiled. He returned my smile and said, "Now you are finally mine, and I will show you all that you can have if you so chose to stay this way."

He once again took my hand and lead me away to one of the game booths they had set up. He played that and every other game on the board walk. The most unsurprising thing to me was that he had won every single game that he had played. Once he was done he lead me over to the quiet isolated beach. When we were on the beach he lead me to the place where the water and the land met. He sat down and pulled my down into the sand with him.

Once down into the sand I sat in David's lap and watched as the waves pulled in and then returned to the ocean once more. As this action cautioned I couldn't help but think that this is how David's and mine relationship was like. We were the ocean, no matter how many times we pulled away from each other we always ended up back into each others arms. After several moments I looked up into David's eyes and said, "I really must be under your spell."

He looked at me funny and said, "Why do you say that Sage."

"Because I think I have fallen in love with you," I whispered.

He kissed the top of my head and said, "It was only a matter of time My dear. Only a matter of time."

I looked down at the sand only to have head slowly drought back up. I looked at him as he slowly brought his mouth to mine. When our lips were about to touch he said, "And now I will kiss you as if it was our first kiss."

Suddenly his lips were on mine in a fierce yet tender kiss. After two mintues we broke apart only to do it again. This time I had put all the sorrow, anger, and love I was feeling into that single kiss. The funny thing was I could feel him do the same thing. This time after we broke apart he looked at me and said, "As much as it pains me my love I must take you home. The sun will be up in a few short hours."

I gave him a sad look as I said, "If you must then you must,"

After I said that David grabbed me in his arms and picked me up. Moments later I found my self high up in the deep night sky. I couldn't help but let out a small scream when I notice what was happening. David pulled me closer and let out a small laugh. I looked at him and said, "David I swear if you drop me and I die I will come back and haunt your never dieing ass."

David let out a small laugh and replied, "Sage my love if I were to drop you I would catch you long before you hit the ground."

We flew high above the city of Santa Carla for many moments before David Finally landed on the ground. Once we were safely on the ground David place me on my feet. I was about to walk in my front door when he grabbed me and once again pulled me to him. I looked up a him and was once again greeted with the feel of his lips on mine. I broke the kiss apart after several seconds. I slowly turned the knob of my front door. Once the door was open I walked inside.

Before I closed the door I looked at David and said, "I truly had a great time with you David. It felt wonderful to be with you and just let all the vampire drama go for one night."

He looked back at me and said, "Yes it does my love, but we both know that it wont last for ever."

And with that he diapered in to the night leaving once again with racing thoughts as to what to do. I could just push him away any more I knew that now. I couldn't do it because my heart wouldn't let me. There was no way I could hind it any more. It was becoming as plane as the nose on my face to see, and that was that I am completely and helplessly in love with the evil blood sucking leader of the lost boys, David.


	17. No Bunny Dont Go For The Green

**A/N**

**Well I Am Back With A New Chapter. Before You Guys Read I Want To Get Somthings Of My Chest. First I Know That My Spelling Is Horrible And My Grammer Mot So Good. And I Am Sorry About That. Second I Know That At Times The Boys Are CO. Like With Marko And How He Is Nice And Calles Her Little Sister. And Some Of You May Be Like She Is Just Making Him To Nice For No Reason, But There Is A Reason As To Why I Just Havent Told It Yet. And Also With Dwayne. Yes I Know He Doesnt Talk Much In The Movie, But As You Can Tell I Am Not Going Off The Movie So Much. And Lastly I Havent Been Writing For Review. I Mean Dont Get Me Wrong I Love The Reviews You Guys Give Me. I Only Ask For Them Because I want To Hear What You Guy Think And I Let Me Know Of Mistakes I Have Made If You Chose To Tell Me. The Only Reason I Am Saying These Things Is Because I Had Gotten A Really Hurtful Review. I Know About Now Some Of You Are Thinking Oh She Cant Handled It, But I Can. I Can Handle Them, But When They Are Just Plain Out Trashing Everything I Have Done When It Comes To This Story. That Is What I Cant Stand. So Please If Your Just Going To Flame Me PLEASE Dont Review. And While I Am On It There Are Some People I Would Like To Thank You Your Support, These People Nightwalker1234, Stargirl276, Funkyfloral, Winchestergirl1998, StuckXrunningXupXthatXhill,Emzy2k11. Most Of You Guys Have Been With Me From The Beginning Of This Story You Guys Have Been There. You May Not Review All The Time But You Still Let Me Know You There, And I Thank You. I Also Would Like To Thank My New Reviewers, And The People Who Have Favorited and Followed My Story. I Love Each And Everyone Of My Readers. The New, The Old, And The People Who Just Give It A Try. I Thank You. All Of You. If It Werent For All Of You David And Sage's Story Would Have Ended At The First Chapter. So Enought With My Venting. As Always I Dont Own The Boys, Or Places. I Do Own Sage And All Her Friends. As Always Let Me Know What You Think And Of My Mistakes. Love You All.**

**~JJ~**

I woke up that morning with thoughts of my date spinning in my mind. I have to admit to myself that the date went one hundred times better then I thought it was going to be. I quickly stumbled out of bed in my hurry to get to the living room and tell Bunny how my date went. Once I finally got to the living room I found it empty. Bunny was no where to be seem. Consumed with sudden worry I started looking around the house for her. I looked in my mother's room, the bathrooms, the backyard, and I even went as far as to look under the couch for her. I mean I know why would I look under the couch for bunny, But I mean its bunny for heaven sakes. I searched everywhere only to find the place empty of any other living person besides myself. I was about to give up when there was a sudden knock at my door.

Then before I had time to get over there the door was flung open. I looked over to find bunny staring at me from the other side. She kept looking at me and said, "Sage can I please come in."

I looked at her worriedly and said, "Bunny why do I need to invite you into my house, I mean you are staying here."

Bunny gave me a funny look and stated, "Because my momma taught me that it was rude to just walk into peoples house without being invited in first."

"Bunny your staying here," I replied.

"That maybe true Sage, but if I just walk in there you will tell my momma on me and I will be in trouble," She stated smartly.

I Gave her a confused look and said, "I am not going to invite you in so you might as well come in on your own."

Bunny walked in the door smiling and said, "Why thank you for finally inviting me in."

"I did not invite you in," I half yelled.

Bunny only smiled wider and said, "Oh but Sage you did." At that moment I took a few seconds to replay our conversation in my head and noticed that I had indeed invited her in without meaning to.

Once inside Bunny started dancing around like a mad women. "Bunny, What happened last night with Dwayne," I asked.

She looked at me with a bright innocent look on her face and said, "Well we went dancing. Then after that he took be back that his place and we had some wine out of a pretty green bottle."

After she said the word wine my head snapped to the side. I looked at her with an expression that was mixed with shock and anger. How dare Dwayne give her blood after he promised me he wouldn't. Out of anger I yelled, "Bunny that wasn't wine it was blood!"

Bunny looked at me with a look that told me she thought I was crazy. "No Sage it was wine I drank not blood," She said Calmly.

"No Bunny it wasn't wine. He tricked you. It was blood. See come look at yourself in the mirror," I say while pushing her over to the mirror hanging by the door.

When we reach the mirror I placed Bunny in front of it to see that she is only half there. I look her in the eyes and say, "See Bunny your only half there. Meaning you drank BLOOD not wine turning you into a half vampire."

She looks back at me and says, "Sage I am not a half vampire. Your mirror is only dirty. Wait here for one minute."

After she said that she disappeared into the kitchen. She come back moments late with some Windex and paper towels in hand. Once she reach the mirror again she took the Windex and spread in on the mirror, and started to clean it. When she was done cleaning she got back in front of the mirror and said, "See Sage I am all there. I have no clue what's gotten into you, but I am all human. Promise."

"Bunny I have something I need to tell you. Mind you I know it sounds really crazy, but if anyone will believe me it will be you," I whispered.

Bunny gave me a worried look as she said, "Well go on honey tell me what's so hard for everyone to believe."

I looked her dead in the eyes and said, "Well David, Dwayne, Paul, And their friends Marko are all vampires." Bunny looked at me for a moment then started laughing uncontrollably. I gave her a lovely yet evilly glare as I said, "Bunny I am not kidding. They really are VAMPIRES! I mean tell me this last night while you were with Dwayne did he eat anything."

She stopped laughing when I said this and replied, "Well no. He said he had eaten before he left his place."

"Okay let me ask you this. Did he walk you home this morning? I mean was he even up at all when you left?"

Bunny gave me a shocked look as all traces of humor left her face. She opened her month then closed it again. After about two mintues she answered, "No he didn't walk me home this morning. At first I didn't think much of it, well that is until Now." Bunny started franticly pacing back and froth. I could tell by the look on her face that she really was taking the time to process what I had told her.

Twenty mintues went by until she finally stopped. She looked at me and said, "How did you find out Sage, and why the hell didn't you warn me. I mean really now I have this vampire guy that I cant stop thinking about! Do you have any idea how that feels!"

It was my turn to give her the crazy look as I half yelled half spoke, "Hello earth to Bunny, Of corse I know what the feels like! I mean did you not see me with David. I of all people know what its like. Oh to answer your question I found out when David killed my friend Blade, and I didn't warn you because you wouldn't have believed me at the time."

Bunny Squeaked and said, "Wait David killed one of your friends, and you went out on a date with him! Sage I think Santa Carla here has made you loss what little of a mind you had left."

I sighed and spoke, "Bunny if I wouldn't have gone out with him last night he would have started going after my friends, and I could let him do to them what he did to Blade, or what he did to Rain."

Bunny gave me a confused look as she asked, "Who is Rain? And what did he do to her?"

"Rain was one of the friends I made here in Santa Carla when I first moved here. What he did to her was he forcefully turned her into a vampire. Then after she was turned he forced her to drink the blood of a mother begging for her life."

The tears once again started to stain my face. I let them fall as I added, "It wasn't meant for her to be turned that night. The wine bottle filled with David's blood was meant for me not her. If I wouldn't of ran into the house he wouldn't of turned her into the monster she is today. Oh God Bunny if I only would have known that she was out there. I could have saved her. Bunny its all my fault!."

As I finished what I was saying my body started shacking uncontrollably. I started to feel faint. Before I fell to the ground I was caught by Bunny's warm embrace. Bunny pulled my shacking body into hers as she started whisper soothing words in to my ears. I time went by I slowly started to calm down. Once I was fully calm Bunny looked at me and Said, "Sage Honey none of this is your fault. Okay just because to wasn't you David got doesn't mean it was your fault. You were protecting yourself. Sweetheart you had no idea that she was even there. You couldn't have saved her. So please don't beat yourself up over this."

"Bunny I cant promise you that I wont. God the stupid bottle with its silver trimming and colorful gems," I cried.

Once I said colorful gems Bunny said, "Colorful gems! Is one of the green?"

I looked up at her and said, "Umm I am not sure maybe."

"Sage don't be mad at me but I think I want to go drink from it."

"Why on earth would you want to do that," I snapped.

She looked at me with her oh so innocent eyes as she slowly started to get up. Once she was on both feet she started to back away. As she was backing away she said, " So I can be with Dwayne forever, and to see if it has any green gems on it. Oh I wonder if the blood will taste like chocolate."

In a flash I was on my feet trying to stop her as she got closer to the door. She was almost at the door when I said, "Bunny I cant loss you to, and I doubt the blood taste like chocolate."

She just laughed and said, "Silly Sage you wont loss me. Oh and as far as the blood tasting like chocolate I will have to let you known." As soon as she finished that sentence she ran off faster then I could chase after her. By the time I reached the door she was no where to be seen.

**Oh Ps: I Went Back And Fixed All The Chapter. They Are No Longer In Blocks. I Hope Its Easier To Read Now.**

**~JJ~**


	18. Ride Of Your Life

**Well Here We Go Next Ch. Thank U 2 Everyone Who Reviewed. As Always I Dont Own The Boys Or Places. I Do Own Sage And The Others. As Always Let Me Know What U Think And Of Any Mistakes. And Please No FLAMES. Thank U As Always**

**~JJ~**

I am deathly worried about bunny. I have every damn right to be. I haven't seem or heard a word from her in two days. To make things worse I haven't seem the boys or David in three days. I mean really its like they have all disappeared. I think I should go out and try looking from them again. Hmmm lets see its 7:00pm now, so they should be out and about. I am about to leave when I hear the phone ring. I quickly walk over and pick it up. When I do I says "Hello," At first all I hear is breathing on the other line.

When I am about to hang up the phone I hear a voice I know all to well come from the other end say, "Get dressed in all leather if you have it. If you don't have any leather then wear black pants, shirt, and boots. Oh and leave the crosses at home. Be there in twenty."

He was about to hang up before I said, "Wait have you gone mad again?"

"No, but get ready for the ride of your life," David answered some what annoyed.

The way he said that I couldn't help but ask, "Why are you going to take my humanity?"

David sighed as he answered, "No, just your unique chocolate and green obsessed friend said me as the guy who is trying to win your heart needs to give you more fun and thrills. So I am going to take you on a very fun and thrilling HUMAN bike ride."

A small smile appears on my face as I say, "So your not coming to make me a vampire."

I could hear the announce in his voice as he relied, "That's right Sage. I have come to the realization that it has to be your chocie, because rape is rape no matter what form. I wont do that to you."

I look up at the ceiling and state, "Well I am glade that you finally figured that out. You said you would be here when?"

"I will give you twenty mintues, but I have already been there and left something special for you. So open your door and see what it is," he said with a deep chuckle as he hung up the phone.

As I walk over to my door I cant help but think over the conversation with David. Then it hits me he chuckled, and not his I am vampire hear me RAWR chuckle either. It was the love struck kind of chuckle. He must really got it bad for that kind of chuckle. I finally reach my door and open it. When I open the door I find a dried and pressed fire and ice rose with a note attached. I picked up the rose and note. Once I was inside my house I read the note written in David's neat handwriting. The note read : beautiful things should be preserved forever. Don't fret in your time it will happen- D. After the D was a set of fangs. God now I know he has it bad. I just hope this ends well. With that thought I looked over at the clock. OH CRAP! I only have ten minutes left. As I run up the stairs in the back of my head I think, damn no time for a shower.

I opened my door and dashed over to my closet and throw the doors open. Thankfully the first thing in my closet was my leather pants and a black shirt. After I put them on I spent about five minutes looking for my leather jacket. Once I finally found my jacket I only had three minutes to put on my boots. I just barely get my boots on when I hear the door bell ring. I jump up and fly down my stairs. Almost spraining my ankle in the process. Man, I hate when that happens. At the bottom of the stairs I realize I must have it bad if I am acting like a kindergartner on their fist day of school. All because I haven't seem him in three days. I quickly open the door and walk out. Once out side I slam the door shut and lock it with my key.

I turn to see David holding a hamlet in his hands. He must be crazy if he thinks I am going to wear that, and if he tries to put it on me I will throw it bad in his face. He looks at me and said, "Hear put this on and lets go." He then shoves it into my hands.

I look down at it and throw it at his head and say, "Hell no! ever heard of hamlet hair?"

David shock his head and said, "Yea and have you ever heard of road kill. I am a vampire I don't need a hamlet. You are a human so you do."

I Looked him in the eyes and said, "But David you promised not harm would come to me."

He flashed me his famous smirk as he said, "I did say that, but have you ever notice how Californians drive?"

I think about this and say, "Okay good point. I will tell you what if we crash and it looks like I am going to die, turn me. How dose that work for you?"

He gave me an evil took at replied, "Don't tempted me like that Sage. I may just crash on purpose."

I looked him straight in his ice blue eyes and yelled, "Don't threatened to crash on purpose or I will leave."

"Its not a threat Sage. All I am saying is don't throw temptation in my face like that," he replied with a growl in his voice.

"Okay fine David enough with this song and dance. You got something special planned, well then lets go and do it," I spat.

He flashed me another smirk and said, " I thought you would never ask. Lets go."

I looked at him funny. He looked at me with an annoyed expression and said, "Well get on the bike." I looked at him and slowly got on the bike. Once I was on the bike David looked over his shoulder and said, "Hold on tight. I promise this will be the ride of your life."

At first David drove at a semi slow rate driving up the coast of Santa Carla. Once we finally got out side the city limits; he turned to look at me with a shit eating grin and said, "Here we go." David then started to crank the bike up to full throttle, and started to go up I am guessing to be over 150 miles per hour. As the bike moved faster David started doing things like wheelies; and making the bike hop over fallen logs and other things. As he was doing this my reflexes kicked in and I grabbed David into a death lock embrace.

At my actions David shakes his head and Says, "Yes this is what I want. Hold on tight and never EVER let go." The world goes by faster as he once again speeds up. I watch as all the trees passes by in one giant blur. With the wind in my hair and a twinkle in my eyes; I cant help but think that this is incredible and I don't want it to end. I cant help but feel that this is the safest pace in the hole world. If I chose to never let go and let myself givin; I will be safe forever. David once again starts doing more crazy stunts for about another half an hour.

We finally stop once we are far up the coast of Santa Carla. I look over and see the opening to a small little cove. David looks over and tells me to get off the bike, so I do. Once we are both off the bike David grabs my hand and starts running to a secluded cove beach. When we finally enter the cove I see that the inside is decorated with different color tiki torches that have colored flames to match. In the center of the cove is a blanket, and on top of the blanket is a picnic basket. David looks at the basket then looks at me and says, "Open up the basket. If your friend is right it will be filled with all your favorite foods, and to be for warned there is a wine bottle in there. Your friend told me not to add it saying that you hated wine bottles, or was it that they made you go crazy. It was something like that. I told her you would be fine with it. Sage I promise you that my blood isn't in there neither is anyone else's. I wanted tonight and everything about it to be special and enjoyed. The wine is from the hotel that collapsed. You know that one that is know as my home. I heard that it was the best of the best."

As soon as he finished talking I leaned over and gave him a thank you kiss. After the kiss I went over and open the basket to find Oreos, Munchos chips, Whatchamacallits candy bars, cherry lollipops, Churros, gummy bears, Watermelon Pop Rocks, and a can of Pepsi. I grab the pop rocks and Pepsi and give David a weird look. David looks at me and replies, "That was your friends idea. She said something about always daring you to do it, but you never do. She also said something about going bomb. Her words not mine."

I let out a small laugh and said, " She was watching a show one day and it was talking about how if you eat Pop Rocks and then drink Pepsi you will esplode. Ever since that day she has wanted me to try it to see if its true."

David smiled and replied, "Its an unbane legened. You wont really explode if you do it." I flashed him a smile as I opened the bag of Pop Rocks and put them in my mouth. After I did that I open the Pepsi and drank it.

I waited for a few minutes before said, "I guess your right."

After that little experiment I sat down on the blanket and began to eat. I spent the next two hours savoring every bite I took of my favorite things. The whole time I did David looked at me with a look of pure love. As we sat neither one of us spoke a single word. After I was finally done David spoke, "Look Sage. Look at what I can give you for the rest of forever if only you will just say yes."

I sighed and repiled, "I know David. I just need some time."

David snared at me and angerily said, "Its always about you needing time."

I look him in the eyes and replied, "I know David, but try and be patient with me. I mean after all you are asking me to throw away everything I have."

David doesn't say a word after that. All he does is shrugs his shoulders and starts to walk over to his bike. There is nothing for me to do but follow him. The drive back was quick, and seemed to be slow when it really wasn't. We were on the beach when I heard the sudden roar of other motor cycles. I look behind us to find Paul, and behind him Dwayne. Once they got closer I could see that Bunny was seated behind Dwayne with her arms wrapped tightly around him. Before I know it Dwayne's bike had pulled up next to David's and I was looking into the face of my best friend.

She looks up at my face and flashes me a smile. When she does I can see that she has her own set of fangs. Bunny looks at David then back to me and says, "Oh so he finally took my advice. Did you finally do the Pop Rocks and Pepsi?"

I smile and repiled, "Yes Bunny I did, and I am still here."

Her smile gets bigger as she says, "Good I am glade you didn't go bomb. Oh and Sage blood does taste like chocolate or at lest it does to me."

"Why is that bunny," I ask her a confused look on my face.

"Well I cant eat anything else any more so I tricked myself into thinking that blood taste like chocolate. That way I wont be sad that I cant eat it any more," She states with a matter of fact look of her face.

She looks away from me long enough to pull something out of her pocket. Once it is out of her pocket she tosses it to me and says, "I took that off the bottle. Can you keep it save for me?"

I answer her, "Yes, but Bunny why did you take it?"

She gave me one of her innocent looks and said, "Sage because its green and shinny. So I took it."

"So why do you want me to keep it," I asked her once again confused.

She gave me anther smile and said, " Because its so green and shinny I keep staring at it thinking it will move, but it never does. It makes me sad. So if you have it I wont look at it and become sad when it doesn't move like I want it to." I just look at her for a couple moments before I finally say okay. Once those words left my lips Bunny let out a squeak of delight.

Soon after Bunny became silent I could hear Paul and David talking. Unforchantly they were talking to low and fast for my human ears to hear. I was about to ask Bunny a question when David softly said my name. He told me that he was going to go with the boys to feed and he wanted me to take his bike back to my house and he would pick it up once he was done. See no other chocie I agreed to what David had said.

With a smile on his face he started to stand up. Once he was fully standing up he told me to grab the hand bars. I quickly grabbed the handle bar after he said that. When he was finally sure I had I tight grip on the bars he did a triple back flip off his bike on to Paul's. "God what a show off," I shouted at him.

Then one last look at me all the boys and Bunny road off it to the night laughing and hollering leaving me to ride alone to my house with only my thoughts as company. The voice in my head kept saying he's learning, making sure I can get home without having to watch him feed. Maybe we can put the badness of the past behind us. I still have to talk with Bunny and find out one thing, I know she is no killer. So how do you feed with out killing. After all that is the one thing stopping me for saying yes.


	19. The Thruth

**Okay Guys I Am Back. I AM So Sorry It Took So Long To Upoad This Chapter. I Stopped Writing Because Of School, And Then As Soon As School Ended I Had Just Lost My Muse. Thankful I Have Gotten It Back. I Hope You Like This Chapter. This Has Not Been Editied And There Is A Chance That You Will Find Mistakes As You Read And Again I Am Sorry. As Always Let Me Know What You Think, And I Hope You Like It. I Dont Own The Lost Boys Or Any Of The Places. I Do Own Sage, Her Friends, And Her Parents.**

The woke up the next morning to a stream a sunlight coming in from my window. I could help but let out a sleepy groan as I crawled out of bed. I scramble around my room until I find something to wear. Once I am fully dressed I make my way down the stairs to make my breakfast. To my surprise I found my mother in the kitchen standing tall over the oven with a frying pan in hand. Before I get a chance to speak she notices me and says, "Good thing your up sweetheart I am making your favorite. Eggs, bacon, hash browns, and pancakes."

I look at her strangly and say, "I thought you were going to Zack's again."

"I am, but he worked late last night so I wont be leaving until noon," she states.

Not convinced that what she said was the truth I said, "What is this really about mom?"

"Well sweetheart I haven't been around lately for you and I wanted to change that. You know go back to the good old days," she repiled back softly.

"Mom it hasn't been that good old days sence I was seven years old. I remember you used to take me to yard sales and the swap meet, and by the end of the day we would end up at church," I paused for a moment and then continued, "Hey mom why did we end up at the church. I mean we're not religious."

With a smile on her face my mom repiled, "The free coffee and you loved the doughnuts."

A though popped into my head as I asked, "Mom isn't that where I met Bunny?"

My mom chuckled and answered, "No silly, you met Bunny when I took you to the play ground after."

Suddenly I remembered that day as if it was yesterday. I had been sitting on the ground in the sand box absent mindedly digging holes in the ground when suddenly a little girl with wild curly brown hair foot caught in one of my holes causing her to fall flat on her face. The girl let out a cry of pain as she held her ankle close. Not knowing what else to I quickly ran over to my mother and brought her to the still crying girl. Thinking fast my mother wrapped the girls ankle. While my mother was doing this the girl looked up at me and smiled. With a look of happiness on her face she through her arm out at me and said, "My name is Bunny and thank you for getting me help."

I smiled and repiled, "Your welcome Bunny. My name is Sage."

My mother slowly helped Bunny to her feet and helped her find her my mom. As we where about to leave Bunny grabbed my hand and pulled me into a huge and whispered, "From this day on you and I are going to be the best of friends.'

I left the park that day knowing deep down inside that Bunny was right and we were going to be the best of friends, and she was right from that day on we have always been the very best of friends. Snapping out of my own little flash back I looked at my mom and asked "So why did we stop going?"

While she was plating the food she repiled, "Well you two grew up."

Out of the blue I asked her, "Mom why did your love die. I mean if you chose eternity for love how do you know that it will last?"

"Oh come on Sage grow up! Your almost seventeen year old, stop living in a fairy tale! You know that love is not eternal. It dies just like everything else. Why you hate me for something he chose is beyond me. He didn't just leave you he left me too," she snapped at me.

"At least he didn't make me leave my everything and move me to this god awful city," I yelled.

"I don't see what is so god awful about it Sage. You got that no good boy you have been seeing. I swear that boy has no decency. His god damn bike is still parked in the middle of my lawn," she said.

"Its still there," I questioned.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Go look for yourself if you don't believe me, but I think I am going to take off to Zack's after all."

Panicked I said, " No mom I am so sorry, I love you please don't leave."

"Sage it's okay, but I am going to take off. I will see you tonight," she said.

I looked her in the eyes and asked, "But what if you don't?"

"Sage what have I told you about talking like that. Do I have to get on the phone and try to find that doctor again," she questioned.

Thinking quickly I answered, "No mom I will be fine. I just don't want you to leave mad at me, because in this day and age you never know what could happen. I mean what if you walked out that door and you never came home, or what if I just never came home?"

She looked at me and repiled, "Sage your right, but this conversation is making me uncomfortable. So please stop with all this morbid thinking. You and I we will have years and year together."

With one last look at me she quietly left. As I watched her leave I screamed, "You know this could be goodbye mom!"

Letting out a sigh of rage I made my way over to the living room. With many thoughts running through my head I flopped down on to the couch. As I laied on the couch I started thinking of all the reason to stay, but sadly I came up with none. I kept thinking that the longer I stay the more she would turn me into her. She would fill my head with her poisonous lies about love being dead, and no such things as fairy tales. Maybe I shouldn't grow up. Yea that sounds nice, never growing up. At night fall I will return the bike to David, and ask Bunny how to feed without killing. I guess I will become Alice and fall down that rabbit hole. I will become one of the damned, but first I have to know. I guess it is time to make that important phone call I never though I would, or ever wanted to make.

My legs felt as if they were moving on their own as I ever so slowly made my way into my mom's room. I quickly opened the closet and found the thing I was looking for. Reaching up I grabbed my mother old worn out tie died shoe box, and set it on the floor. For I few second I stood frozen just staring at the box not wanting to learn the secrets that it held. Once I regained my strength I ripped the lid off the box and found the many objects held inside. Moving the objects around I found her phonebook and picked it up. I was about to open the phonebook when I found the biggest betrayal my mother has ever kept from me. Tossing the phonebook to the floor I picked up a letter with my name on it written in my fathers hand writing. I opened the letter with shacking hands. I took a deep breath as I read,

**_Dear Sage, _**

**_I know you may never see this letter. I mean we both know how your mother is, and knowing her I hope she doesn't read what it meant for your eyes only, but I am hoping you do get a chance to read it. I just hope it isn't right before your wedding. It saddens my to write this, but your mother has always hated me. She has hated me sence the day and I do hate to say this, but sence the day that we got freaky in that ditch. Or what ever term you kids are using these days. Nine mouths after that night you came along. Your mother never did get over it. She never wanted kids. She wanted her free life style, and I am sure you know that life style is very well. I was the man who tied her down and for that she hated me. Sage, please don't get me wrong. Your mother dose love you in her own little way. We diced that if anything where to ever happen that it would be best for you to live with her. I hope that one day you and I will be able to rebuild our broken relationship, but know I didn't leave because of you. I just couldn't live with you mother any more. She has no love, and that is because she doesn't understand what love is. I know it is hard to live with her, but where I was weak you are strong. I know you can do it Sage you are stronger than I ever was. I had to get out, and I hope that one day that you will to. I just only hope that went you do you don't hurt her like I did. I have one more thing to tell you Sage, and that is don't you ever believe that love is not there It is all around you. All you have to do is follow your heart and you will find it._**

**_Love Always, Dad_**

**_P.s. I set up a phone line that I will always keep current. If you ever need me or just want to talk. Call me at (702) 123-4567._**

I set the letter down as tears clowned my eyes. I couldn't believe this. Not thinking every clearly I picked up the letter and carried it to the phone. I never took my eyes off the number as I picked up the phone and numbly punched the numbers in. the phone ringed a couple of times until a voice I knew all to well picked up and said, "Hello."

Taking a deep breath I repiled, "Hi dad its me, Sage."

It was quiet on the other line until my dad repiled, "Sage sweetie is it really you."

"Yes dad its me. I found your letter in a shoe box at the top of mom's closet," I repiled.

My dad chuckled as he said, "That's your mom for you. She was always putting thing in that shoe box that she never wanted anyone to find."

Smiling a little I asked, "Dad is it true that you left us for a stripper named Candy."

My dad let out a sigh as he said, "Is that what your mother told you."

Holding back tears I answered, "Yes that's what she told me."

He took a deep breath and repiled, "No Sage I did not leave you for a stripper named Candy, but I did find some one. Her name is Cindy and she is a Candy Striper, and I have something else to tell you."

"What is it dad," I asked.

"Sage your going to be an older sister," he explained.

"Oh, well I am happy for you" I said suddenly sad.

Knowing by the change in my voice my dad said, "Sage this baby isn't going to replace you. That could never happen. You will always be my little girl. No matter what happens."

After my dad said that I relaxed a little. We spent two hour on the phone talking about that good old days and what has been going on sence he left. I told him about David, and he told me more about Cindy. As I was about to get off the phone with my dad I asked him, "Dad can love be eternal?"

My dad was quiet for a few mintues then he repiled, "If it fits it fits."

Seconds later my dad and I said goodbye and hung up. Looking out the window I though I can't believe it is already dusk. Turning my head to the lawn I looked at the bike. Without thinking I grabbed my jacket and head out the door. I stood in front of the bike as I though "I am falling". I slowly got onto the bike and headed to the cave.

**Well What Did You Guys Think. Oh and Before I Forget I Have Written An Origal Story On A Different Website. So If You Like This And Want To Read The Orginal Story I Wrote PM Me And I Will Give You A Link. Thank You So Much For Taking The Time To Read This. **


End file.
